I will continue until the end
by asederax
Summary: Post Evangelion 3.33 "Luchar por quienes amamos, es hacer lo correcto por el bien de nuestros seres queridos, un acto de noble y doloroso sacrificio, a un así, luchar por nosotros mismos, por el bien de nuestros propios deseos, es realizar un cambio verdadero, a veces en necesario ir en contra de quienes queremos, sabiendo que no habrá redención" Pasen y disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU MUST NOT RESIGN**

ESPERANZA FE AMOR

SALVACIÓN

Se que mi primer fic era confuso, pero he tenido la idea de realizar un fic de evangelion luego de ver las tres primeras películas, luego de leer mi primer comentario me motivo a continuar, así que luego de pensar y pensar, se me ilumino con una idea para un fic, este será el primer capitulo oficial, la historia tendrá un nuevo titulo, contara con un OC, así que espero ansioso las criticas y opiniones.

**CAP 1: DOLOR**

Al horizonte, el atardecer se mostraba imponente, el sol se movía hacia las rojas montañas, la luz resplandecía de un naranja intenso que reflejaba en la lejanía la costa, los mares rojos, un hermoso atardecer, único en verdad, en las rojas planicies, tres personas caminan a paso lento, constante, produciendo largas sombras con la luz del sol, una joven pelirroja, un joven castaño y otra joven de cabellos celestes, hacia tiempo que habían iniciado su caminata, pasaban entre edificios abandonados en ruinas, calles vacías, autos volteados, aviones derribados, tanques destrozados, balas de acorazados, una gran cantidad de armas y maquinaria oxidada, machada del mismo rojo que los edificios y calles, en silencio, nada hacia ruido en la vasta zona muerta que alguna vez fue TOKIO 3, excepto los jóvenes que pasaban por allí.

Subieron un claro de arena roja, saliendo finalmente de las ultimas ruinas de la cuidad, ya se habían alejado un poco de las construcciones abandonadas , cuando la joven pelirroja se detuvo y observo el atardecer, el intenso naranja de la luz del sol se diluía en el cielo a un violeta tenue, el viento se intensificaba, soplaba inclemente trayendo consigo a las nubes cubrían las estrellas, oscureciendo el firmamento, el frio la azoto en su rostro, en el desamparo de la noche tendrían poca oportunidad de seguir adelante sin salir de curso o morir de hipotermia, la joven pelirroja volteo a ver a sus acompañantes, el joven al que llevaba a rastras de la muñeca tenia la miraba baja, mirado al suelo estéril, no se resistía a caminar, no había pronunciado ruido alguno, ni un sollozo o palabra en todo el día, aun cuando caminaron por los peores tramos, solo se dejaba llevar por ella, volteo a ver a la otra joven, caminaba detrás de ellos a cierta distancia, ni cerca ni lejos, pero manteniendo el paso, ella también la miraba, en pasivo silencio, con su rostro inexpresivo.

Decidió parar ahí por ahora a analizar sus opciones, estaba cansada, sedienta y con hambre, y estaban a decenas de kilómetros de su destino, _el lugar donde están los lilin_, a pesar de su silencio, los otros dos jóvenes también estaban agotados, caminar bajo el inclemente sol con trajes de conexión color negro era exhaustivo, quedarse a acampar en el claro de arena roja no era buena idea, estaban expuestos a los elementos, al viento, el frio y la brisa del aire cargado de LCL y posiblemente a las fuerzas enemigas, para los drones angelicales de NERV serian fáciles de detectar, al pensar en sus opciones hizo una mueca de disgusto, miro al joven, reconoció que no podría contar con shinji para nada, ella le apretó su muñeca con mas fuerza por el enojo que le provoco ese hecho, no hubo reacción de su parte, en cuanto a la joven que los había seguido en silencio, cosa que agradecía, puesto que no tenia la paciencia, la energía, ni los ánimos de estar en una platica insería y molesta con ella.

Miro a la chica de cabello celeste vestida con el plug negro, simplemente no confiaba en ella, la Ayanami Type de NERV, ella es el enemigo de WILLE, pensó, el enemigo de la humanidad, su enemiga, aun así, desde que se alejaron del entry plug del EVA 13 no había hecho nada amenazante, mostrado hostil ni agresiva hacia ella o al joven, ni siquiera había hablado, solo los seguía, tampoco paso por alto eso. Al parecer la Ayanami Type no era amenaza sin un EVA, un así, no confiaba en ella. Después de meditarlo un momento, Asuka finalmente hablo:

- "La prefectura de Kanagawa esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, acamparemos en ese lugar"-

Dijo secamente, jalo a shinji mientras se guiaba con la brújula de su ALO seguidos por reí, los tres jóvenes dejaron atrás a la aniquilada TOKIO 3.

-"¡Muévanse!"- ordeno

Caminaron por otras dos horas por el paramo abierto hasta que llegaron a la prefectura. Al llegar Asuka comenzó a buscar un lugar seguro para acampar, entrar a una casa abandonada o edificio no era buena idea, las edificaciones eran viejas además de estar muy dañadas por consecuencia de los enfrentamientos contra NERV, así que podían derrumbarse si hacían un movimiento en falso, por lo cual Asuka decidió buscar un lugar abierto para pasar la noche, encontrando un parque en medio de unas casas.

Todo el parque estaba cubierto de la arena roja, era espacioso y a diferencia del resto de la zona estaba un poco mas cálido y seco, cosa que confirmo con su medidor ALO, el aire era mucho menos toxico que en las zonas altas, las casas destruidas al frente ofrecían refugio del viento helado y los ocultaban a la vista, camino hasta un lugar con unos techos a un en pie, soltó a Shinji, de su mochila de supervivencia saco una lámpara erétrica junto a una bolsa para dormir térmica, latas de pasta de nutrientes con imitación del sabor a res y agua, si bien la lámpara proveía una buena luz, no daba nada de calor. Luego dirigió su atención a Reí:

-"¿Sabes como encender una fogata?"-pregunto

Reí le lanzo una mirada de confusión.

-"¿Montar una tienda de campaña?"-

Seguía confundida, Asuka comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-"¡¿_Ach, du lieber_, pero que carajo te enseñaron en NERV, a como ser la perfecta muñeca robot, si quiera puedes colocar una bolsa para dormir?!"-Asuka dijo molesta.

Reí abrió su mochila y saco un bolsa de dormir térmica para evitar la hipotermia. Junto a algunas píldoras, latas de comida y una cantimplora.

-"Hump, al menos traes cosas útiles"- dijo gruñendo

Cuando Reí termino de colocar las bolsas de acampar, cosa que hizo a su ritmo y con cierta delicadeza, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Asuka, indicando que esperaba una nueva orden.

-"Quédense aquí, buscare algo para iniciar un fogata."- ordeno nuevamente

Se alejo de ellos, de su mochila saco una linterna y entro en el edificio abandonado mas cercano, lo que alguna vez fue una casa familiar, entre las cosas de que estaban en el lugar, encontró una mesa de madera, madera útil, fácilmente le arranco las patas y partes del soporte, las piezas eran delgadas y ligeras, fáciles de cargar, cuando caminaba de regreso vio que había neblina, se asusto un momento, creyendo que la Ayanami type y el mocoso se aprovecharían de ella para escaparse, apresuro el paso al lugar donde los dejo, divisando la luz de la lámpara que había dejado encendida, aun estaban ahí, shinji estaba sentado en la bolsa de dormir, con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas, apretándolas fuertemente con ambos brazos, rei estaba sentada a su lado, observándolo, Asuka sintió un alivio inmediato, cuando asuka se acerco, reí la miro, soltó la madera enfrente de ellos, dio un respiro y se sentó en su manta, rompió la madera en piezas mas pequeñas, las apilo, abrió su mochila y saco una navaja. Se le acerco a reí para cortarle un mechón cabello.

-"Quédate quieta"- dijo

En cuanto Reí vio la navaja acercase a su rostro se alejo por reflejo, sujeto la mano de Asuka con fuerza mirándola de frente.

Asuka se exalto levemente.

-"Vaya, me alegra saber que tienes instintos de conservación, así no tendré que estar cuidándote todo el tiempo, relájate, solo tomare un mechón de tu cabello para usarlo de yesca".- dijo autoritariamente.

Reí la miro inquisitiva mientras soltaba su mano.

-"¿Por qué no usas tu cabello, claramente tienes mas que yo?"

Esas eran las primeras palabras que oía directamente de la Ayanami Type, sin contar su breve platica en la pelea contra el EVA MARCK 09.

-"Hmp, no tengo que darte razones, solo quédate quieta"-Asuka contesto rudamente.

Asuka se le acerco rápido a Reí y le corto de tajo unos 4 dedos de cabello del mechón izquierdo, luego de perder su cabello, Reí se acomodo el mechón cortado detrás de la oreja, se quedo jugueteando con su cabello con una mirada reflexiva. Asuka la vio por un momento y le pregunto con un tono de seriedad algo picara:

-"¿Qué te pasa, nunca te habías cortado el cabello?"-

-"No"- Contesto

-"Nunca me habían ordenado cortármelo"-

Asuka medito un momento en su repuesta, desde que supo la verdad del origen de reí, y por consiguiente de las Ayanamis Series, comprendió que las Ayanami Type solo fueron creadas para obedecer ordenes, y que carecían de toda clase de autonomía, por lo cual no le extraño que Reí le dijera que nunca se había cortado el cabello si no se lo ordenaran, por un momento Asuka sintió un poco de lastima por la Reí que tenia enfrente, pero no duro mucho, después de eso se puso a trabajar en encender la fogata, luego de un rato de usar la navaja para hacer brazas logro encender la yesca e inicio un fuego rápidamente.

-"_trefflich_, dijo con orgullo en la mirada"-

Asuka se quito su mochila, tomo la de Reí y le quito la suya a Shinji, vacio contenido en el suelo, había varias latas de pasta de nutrientes, píldoras, y tres cantimploras de litro y medio.

Eran aproximadamente cuatro y medio litros de agua, y poco más de un kilo de comida, para una sola persona le duraría unos 4 días, si tenia buena condición física y sabia racionarlo, sin embargo para tres personas solo les duraría un día en el mejor de los casos.

-"Esta comida nos dará un día mas a lo mucho"- dijo

Asuka puso tres latas al fuego para calentar la pasta de nutrientes, eso la haría mas fácil de digerir y perderían menos energía, mientas se calentaba observó con mas detenimiento a Shinji.

Si bien ella no era una medico calificada, ya contaba con la suficiente experiencia para determinar si alguien tenía lesiones, lo había aprendido en el tiempo que tenia luchando contra NERV, el no tenia heridas superficiales, no veía hemorragias, respiraba sin dificultad y podía caminar sin problemas, por lo cual dedujo que no tenía heridas internas o huesos fracturados.

No estaba preocupada por el, simplemente el dejarlo morir hubiera sido negligente de su parte, era su deber como capitana de WILLE, llevar de vuelta a Shinji al WUNDER si estaba dentro su alcance hacerlo, si lo dejaba en el entry plug probablemente Shinji se hubiese quedado ahí a esperar la muerte o en el peor de los casos, los drones EVA MARK 04 lo habrían localiza y llevado de vuelta a NERV, abandonarlo a su suerte ahí era un riesgo muy grande, el es un peligro para toda la humanidad, en tanto tuviera vida era posible que causase otro impacto, el ya lo había demostrado, aun si, si tenia dentro de sus posibilidades que Shinji estuviera bajo la custodia de WILLE nuevamente, ella lo llevaría de regreso al WUNDER.

Aun así, su propia vida era primero y si tenia que matarlo y con el a la Ayanami Type con tal de que no cayeran de vuelta en la manos de NERV lo haría, el daño y las muertes que Shinji había causado al mundo y la humanidad eran demasiado, y la muñeca de NERV había demostrado ser un riesgo como piloto enemigo, sabia que si regresaba al WUNDER informado que Ikari Shinji había muerto, incluso por su propia mano con tal de que no cayera en manos del enemigo, nadie se lo reprocharía, ni siquiera la Coronel Katsuragi o la vice comandante Akagi.

Como capitana de WILLE su deber era mantenerse con vida para proteger a la humanidad.

Siguió observándolo por un rato, la pasta de nutrientes en las latas a un se estaba calentando, por lo cual observo Shinji por otro rato mas, sabia cuando alguien pasaba por un estado de estrés post traumático, ya lo había visto varias veces, Shinji no dejaba temblar, lo sintió mientras le sujetaba la muñeca, tembló todo el tiempo que estuvieron caminando, y se le veía temblar a simple vista, mantenía la mirada fija, la cabeza baja.

Era obvio que shinji ya no quería interactuar con nada ni nadie, pero a Asuka no le importaba lo que Shinji quería o lo que no quería.

-"Patético"-

Se dijo en voz baja para si misma. Luego de ver que el estado de salud de Shinji era, dentro de lo esencial, bueno y comprobar si su vida no corría peligro por alguna herida, volteo su atención a la Ayanami Type a su lado.

Asuka sabia que era un peligro, así que, aunque parecía que la ignoro todo el camino, en realidad la vigilaba, analizo con detenimiento tu traje de conexión, este era un traje estándar, por lo cual no parecía tener dispositivos de comunicación o rastreo, el que la Ayanami Type pudiese pedir ayuda a NERV o estuviera trasmitiendo alguna señal de rastreo estaba descartado.

Su fala de autonomía, en teoría, reducía el riesgo de que se tornara hostil hacia ella, pero no por eso iba a bajar su guardia, mientras la analizaba noto que sus labios estaban secos, y que respiraba con cierta dificultad, tenia síntomas de deshidratación.

Volteo a ver las latas de pasta, comprobó que estuvieran calientes, las saco del fuego, tomo una para si, y le dio otra a Reí:

-"Toma, no quiero tener que retrasarme por que te desmayaste de inanición"- Asuka le dio una lata de comida y una cantimplora.

Reí vio dudosamente la pasta de nutrientes humeante que tenia enfrente.

-"Ahaa, es solo pasta con imitación sabor Res, no te pasara nada si la comes, ¿pues que clase de cosa te dan de comer en NERV?"- dijo irritada mientras empezaba a comer.

Reí tomo las píldoras que había tirado, las coloco en su mano y se trago tres de golpe junto con un sorbo de agua, guardando el resto, después comió la pasta obedientemente.

-"Toma esta es tuya"- dijo secamente mientras lanzaba una lata de pasta a los pies de Shinji.

-"Cómela"- ordeno

Shinji no se movió de su posición, se quedo estático con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho y la cabeza entre las piernas. Asuka no tenía la paciencia para tolerar esos berrinches.

-"Escucha shinji, si tengo que forzarte la comida por la garganta lo hare, así que no me vengas con estupideces entendiste mocoso idiota, así que come"- dijo con un claro enfado en la voz. Pero su amenazante orden no tuvo respuesta del joven.

-"Maldita sea Shinji comete la pasta no lo voy a repetir"- dijo aun mas enfadada.

Pero Shinji la Ignoro.

-"¡Mocoso idiota crees que estoy jugando!"-

Asuka se le levanto y tomo a Shinji por los cabellos con fuerza para levantarlo, Shinji se quejo del dolor, cuando se puso de pie, Asuka le abrió la boca con violenta rudeza y le forzó con fuerza la lata en la boca, Shinji alcanzo a tragar un poco de pasta pero comenzó a toser mientras se hacia para atrás soltándose del agarre de Asuka. Cuando Asuka iba por el Shinji hablo:

-"¿… cof, cof… para… que… para que?"- dijo con un tono débil hilo de voz mirando al suelo.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- pregunto Asuka

-"¿Para que debería?" Yo…yo… ¿para que debería mantenerme con vida?- dijo con voz entrecortada. Asuka iba a contestar cuando Shinji continúo:

-"No… no tengo nada, no tengo a nadie, nada para seguir vivo…"- dijo mientras elevaba su voz con claro enfado.

-"!NADA…NAAADAAA!"-

-"¿¡PARA QUE MIERDA DEBERIA SEGUIR VIVIENDO!? , !TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO ME ODIAA!-

Shinji comenzó a decir con ríos de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos llenos de rabia mirando directamente a Asuka. Reí miraba el evento sentada.

-¡TU, MISATO-SAN, RITSUKO-SAN, SHIGERU-SAN, AOBA-SAN, IBUKI-SAN, SAKURA-SAN, MI PADRE, FUYUTSUKI-SAN, TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HE CONOCIDO ME ODIAN A MUERTE POR LO QUE HICE!"- Shinji lloraba amargamente mientras hablaba.

-"¡AGHH!"- Shinji tomo aire como pudo.

-"¡YA NO HAY NINGUNA PERSONA EN TODO EL MUNDO QUE LE IMPORTE UNA MIERDA MI VIDA, PARA QUE DEBERIA SERGUIR VIVOOOO!"-

-"¡PARA QUE… PARA QUE MIERDA DEBERIA PREOCUPARTE SOBREVIVIR… PARA QUEE!"-

Shinji grito mirando con sus ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre por las lágrimas.

-"…EL UNICO… EL UNICO AL QUE REALMENTE LE IMPORTAVA AL MENOS UN POCO MI VIDA, ERA… ERA… Kaworu-kun…"

A Shinji se le comenzaba a ir la voz.

-"Y AHORA… AHORA… EL… EL… ESTA…ESTA…"- En ese momento a shinji se le perdió la voz antes de volver a tomar aire.

-"Esta muerto, el único amigo que me quedaba en el mundo esta muerto"- dijo con voz apagada.

-"¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE SIENTAS!"- Asuka le respondió furiosa, Shinji la miro directamente antes de proseguir

-"¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES, EL MURIO POR MI CULPA, LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE KAWORU-KUN ESTA MUERTO ES POR MI CULPA, MATE AL UNICO AMIGO QUE TENIAAA, YA NO TENGO A NADIE QUE SE PREOCUPE UN CARAJO POR MI VIDAAA!"- Shinji grito apartando la mirada de Asuka llorando con más fuerza.

Asuka tomo a Shinji por el cuello de su traje de conexión y lo levando del suelo, su cabello ocultaba su mirada llena de rabia.

-"¿ACASO CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE HA PERDIDO A ALGUIEN?"-

- "¡EH! ACASO CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE SUFRE POR HABER PERDIDO AL ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE PARA ¡TI!"- Asuka le dijo con furia.

-"¡NO!, YO SE QUE…NO"-

Asuka lo tiro al suelo, antes de seguir.

-"¿LO SABES?, TU, MOCOSO IDIOTA… ¡NO TIENES NI UNA MISERA IDEA DE LO QUE NOS HAS HECHO PASAR, DE LO QUE HEMOS PERDIDO POR TU MALDITA CULPA!"- Asuka le grito

Shinji le respondió aun estando en el suelo:

-"¡SI LO SE, YO CAUSE EL TERCER IMPACTO, NO FUE UN ANGEL ASUKA SI NO YO, **¡YO!**, FUI YO QUIEN ASOTO AL MUNDO CON LA CATASTROFE QUE SE SUPONIA INTETABAMOS EVITAR!- Shinji grito con fuerza mientras golpeaba su pecho.

-"¡Y AHORA HE CAUSADO OTRO IMPACTOOO!"-

Hubo un momento de silencio, Asuka iba a hablar pero Shinji continúo:

-"¿por que me mantienes vivo?"- Le pregunto poniéndose de pie con una mirada furica.

-"¿¡PARA QUE!? ¡TU ME ODIAS ASUKA, MISATO-SAN ME ODIA, TODOS, TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME IMPORTABAN, POR LAS QUE PELEABA, ESTAN MUERTAS O ME ODIAN, ME ODIAN POR HABER PILOTEADO EL EVA PARA PELEAR, ME ODIAN POR HACER LO QUE ME PIDIERON"!-

La rabia y furia de Asuka crecieron de golpe, primero se hacia la victima y ahora se atrevía a _culpar_ a los otros por lo que el había hecho, mientras el resto de personas tuvo que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos mientras que el no hizo nada por 14 años, 14 AÑOS DE GUERRA SIN CUARTEL, ¡14 AÑOS DE GUERRA Y MUERTE!. Eso la saco del poco control que tenia.

PFFF!, Se escucho con fuerza un golpe, Shinji se tambaleó con el labio partido. Pero el dolor no le importaba y siguió hablando.

-"YA A NADIE LE IMPORTA SI ESTOY VIVO O MUERTO, PARA QUE MIERDA DEBERIA MOLESTARME EN SOBREVIVIR, MI VIDA NO TIENE NINGUN VALOR, NUNCA LO TUVO."- Shinji bajo el tono de su voz, pero eso no hacia sentir mas tranquilo, aun agonizaba al hablar.

-"Desde el principio me di cuenta de que yo…yo no estaba hecho para ser un piloto de EVA"-dijo.

-"Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que en verdad no tenia talento para ello, incluso tui Asuka, aun así, decidí quedarme, decidí pelear y ayudar a todos, a pesar de lo doloroso que era pilotear el EVA, de lo infernal que era pelear contra los ángeles, creí que si lo hacia, que si confiaba en ellos, podría serles de utilidad"-

Asuka aun estaba enfadada a rabiar pero se detuvo un momento a escuchar lo que Shinji iba a decir.

-"Yo no pude hacer nada con el 9no. Ángel, no quería lastimarte, prefería morir a lastimarte Asuka, y entonces el Dummy System tomo el control de la unidad 01, y tuve que escuchar como mi EVA hacia pedazos a la unidad 03, escuche cuando le arranco el blindaje, cuando desgarraba su carne con los dientes, los huesos tronar, las sangre fluyendo y creyendo que no podía ser peor, escuche cuando partió el Entry Plug con los dientes, creí…¡CREÍ QUE TE HABÍA ASESINADO!"- grito.

-"Entonces, me di cuenta que en realidad a nadie en NERV le importaba lo que yo sintiera, pensara o deseara, solo era una herramienta para ellos, para mi propio padre, estaba harto de ser utilizado y decidí irme, irme lejos de los que me habían traicionado"- dijo mirando sus manos, aun llorando.

-"¡PERO, entonces el 10mo. Ángel ataco, no me importaba, ya no me importaba nada, nadie me necesitaba, ya no quería pilotear un EVA nunca mas!"- Apretó los puños y cerro con fuerza sus ojos.

-"Y entonces vi como el 10mo. Ángel devoró al EVA 00, ¡LO VI COMERSE A AYANAMI!"- grito.

-"En ese momento, decidí que ya no quería seguir perdiendo a las personas que me importaban, ¡YA TE HABIA PERDIDO A TI, Y AHORA IBA PERDER A AYANAMI TAMBIEN!"-

Shinji volteo a ver a al Ayanami Type sentaba en la manta térmica, Shinji lloraba a mares, con su rostro lleno de dolor y agonía. Ella solo volteo bajo la mirada, Reí sintió una punzada en el pecho, no podía ver a Shinji directamente con una expresión tan dolorosa.

-"¡LO UNICO QUE QUERIA ERA SALVAR A AYANAMI, QUERIA SALVAR A MI AMIGA!"…-

Shinji tomo aire.

-"¡Y NISIQUIERA PUDE RESCATARLA!"- grito eso ultimo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, mirado al cielo.

-"Ahora todos me odian por causar el tercer impacto"-

En ese momento Shinji apenas podía hablar, estaba agotado, deshidratado y hambriento, a un así no quería comer ni beber nada, solo quería morir ahí mismo. Pero aun tenía algo que decir.

-"Como pueden odiarme, si nadie me dijo que si piloteaba el EVA podía causar un impacto, ¡En ninguna parte del maldito manual de operación decía que se puede detonar un impacto por un maldito deseo, nadie me lo dijo, como pueden odiarme si mis crímenes nacieron de la _ignorancia_!"- Dijo mirando al suelo.

Asuka espero a que Shinji tomara aire para contestar al discurso que había dado.

-"Lo único que has hecho Shinji, es demostrar que eres una peor amenaza para todos nosotros de lo que ya creíamos"- dijo con rabia apenas contenida mirándolo directamente con su ojo bueno. Camino, tomo la lata de comida del suelo y se acerco a Shinji.

-"Puedes pensar que has pasado por una mierda de vida Shinji, pero la verdad es que tu no sabes lo que es el verdadero dolor"- dijo esas palabras con ferviente malicia. Shinji rompió en miedo al oír la voz heleada de Asuka.

-"Tu acto de egoísta heroísmo nos arruinó la vida"- Escupió indignada

Estaba frete a el, lanzado esas palabras como un veneno frio que atravesaban cada parte del cuerpo de joven Ikari.

-"Y vas a pagar con tu vida todas las muertes, todo el dolor y miseria que has causado, me importa una mierda lo que sientes o quieras mocoso Shinji, no me importa si lo único que quieres es morir"-

Shinji estaba paralizado ante la frialdad de Asuka, nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de decir algo de forma tan fría y cruel.

-"Tu no tienes ningún derecho a decidir que hacer con tu vida, tu vida ya no es tuya para decidir Shinji, no, tu vida no tiene la mas mínima importancia comparada con las vidas de las personas que han sufrido por tus acciones, ya no tienes derecho de vivir, y muchos menos, tienes derecho de morir"-

Shinji retrocedió asustado de Asuka.

-"Vamos a buscar algo para que hagas Shinji, algún trabajo para que empieces a reparar todo el daño que has causado, no morirás hasta que hayas hecho algo al respecto, no morirás hasta que te hayamos sacado cada gota de utilidad de tu persona, no morirás hasta que no seas de utilidad a WILLE, hasta que la Coronel Katsuragi diga que es suficiente, hasta que tu cuerpo frio e inerte haya dado todo lo que podía ofrecer, tu vida no te pertenece para nada"-

Asuka le puso la lata de pasta con brusquedad en las manos.

-"Y hasta que ese día llegue, no vas a vivir, ni a morir como tu quieras Shinji"-

-"¡Ahora come!"- ordeno antes de darse la vuelta.

Asuka volvió a su saco de dormir a seguir comiendo, Shinji se sentó en su lugar, comenzó a comer la pasta de nutrientes, resignado a seguir vivo al menos por un día mas, a odiarse a si mismo por otra noche mas.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU MUST NOT RESIGN**

ESPERANZA FE AMOR

SALVACIÓN

**CAP: 2 DUDAS**

Reí miraba al cielo estrellado acostada en su bolsa de dormir, pensativa, después de dormir unas horas, se había despertado, sin motivo aparente, simplemente ya no tenia ganas de dormir. Había muchas cosas que pasaban por su mente como para poder conciliar el sueño.

En el pasado, el cuestionarse sobre las cosas a su alrededor era algo que simplemente no hacia, su vida diaria constaba en solo pasar tiempo en el tanque de LCL del dogma central de NERV y esperar pacientemente que el comandante Ikari le diera ordenes, como salir en el EVA MARK 09, ordenes que ella cumpliría sin miramientos o dudas.

Dudas, eso era lo que ahora asolaba su mente, esa visión pasajera, casi fantasmal de otra chica igual ella, mirándola mientras estaba en el tanque de LCL, la dejo pensativa, no era como si otra persona estuviera realmente allí, era, como si reviviera un recuerdo, como soñar despierta, así paso el tiempo tratando de entender lo que había visto, después de ver su rostro formarse en la superficie del núcleo del 12vo. Ángel, después de que la piloto del EVA 08 de WILLE le dijera, _"tu original era mucho mas simpática, sabes"_, después de que la otra piloto le llamase, "_prototipo de Ayanami Type_", repetidas veces, las dudas dentro de ella eran mas difíciles de ignorar.

Desde que había rescatado al Ikari-kun del WUNDER, el había estando con ella, a pesar de que no le ordenaron hablar con el después de llevarlo ante el comandante, el había ido a hablar con ella, era algo que nunca le había pasado, era algo que ni el comandante ni el vice comandante habían hecho antes, ni siquiera con Nagisa-san le había ocurrido, ni algo que llamase su atención o fuera importante.

Ikari-kun había sido la única persona que la había buscado no para darle ordenes, si no para darle las gracias, nadie le había agradecido nunca nada de lo que hacia o no hacia.

Pero, después de lo que vio mientras estaba en el tanque de LCL, pensando, se encontró con Ikari-kun sentado frente a su habitación, lanzando preguntas para las cuales, ella realmente no sabia como responder, ella no sabe lo que es _mentir_, solo le respondió con la verdad, "_no lo se_". El que Shinji se alejara de ella luego de responder la sorprendió.

La forma en que Ikari-kun le hablaba y la miraba después de eso, la sorprendía aun mas, y le hacia sentir algo mas, algo que nunca había sentido y que no podía entender, el que le dijera que ella _"ni siquiera era Ayanami"_, la afecto, la voz de Ikari-kun era distinta a cuando le agradeció o cuando le pregunta si la había salvado, sintió lo mismo cuando el se alejo de ella, no sabia que es lo que pasaba en ella con exactitud, solo sabia que siente dolor en su pecho.

Conocía el dolor, cuando peleaba en el EVA MARK 09 y dañaban la unidad, sentía dolor, era algo que ignoraba para cumplir con las ordenes, pero era un dolor distinto, Ikari-kun no la había tocado ni atacado con ningún arma, a un así al decir esas palabras y alejarse de ella, la hacia sentir _dolor_ en su pecho, sintió ese dolor cuando el la miro al hablar de la chica que trato de salvar, con la cara llena de lagrimas, _Ayanami Reí_, pensaba, eso la hacia dudar.

¿Cómo es que Ikari-kun puede hacerla sentir dolor sin atacarla o tocarla?, solo con verlo y oírlo, no lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía, como llamar eso.

¿Qué soy yo?, ese era otro cuestión que tenia.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que la piloto de WILLE e Ikari-kun habían hablado, las dudas que colmaban su mente no la dejaban dormir.

Quería saber que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, quería saber que es lo que pasaba con ella, y presentía que si quedaba al lado de Ikari-kun llegaría a saberlo, pero ahora el no quería hablar con ella, ni siquiera la miraba, eso la hacia sentir ese dolor en su pecho, aunque no lo expresara, le molestaba, pero no era el dolor en si, lo que le molestaba era que el joven ya no la buscara.

Reí ya no soporto eso, se sentó en su lugar, sobre la bolsa de dormir, y miro a Shinji durmiendo, el estaba profundamente dormido, su rostro estaba haciendo un gesto muy parecido al que hizo cuando la miro por ultima vez, cuando hablaba con la piloto de WILLE, aunque estaba mas relajado, noto que lloraba, aun dormido no dejaba de llorar, eso la intrigo, se acerco para verlo mas de cerca, quería despertarlo, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, se movió lo mas sigilosa que pudo, hasta estar al lado de Shinji, se arrodillo separando las piernas, se acerco, estaba encima de su cara, realmente cerca, y alzo ambas manos para tocar su rostro, ella estaba a punto de poner ambas manos sobre el, cuando escucho un clic.

Volteo a ver el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y escucho una pregunta de una voz familiar.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"- era Asuka, que le apuntaba con un arma desde su bolsa de dormir.

Reí se alejo un poco de Shinji para mirar mejor a Asuka.

-"¿No me escuchaste, te pregunte que estas haciendo?, responde- ordeno.

-"…No lo se"- fue su respuesta, Reí no mentía, ella reamente no sabia con exactitud que era lo que hacia.

-"¿EH, no lo sabes?"-

-"… Si"-

-"No me vengas con eso, que ibas a hacerle al mocoso"-

-"…Nada"-

-"¿Nada?, a mi no me lo parece"-

Asuka había dormido unas horas después de haber hablado con Shinji, pero después se había despertado, y ya no podía conciliar el sueño, un pensamiento le quitaba el sueño, por el contrario de Shinji que se había dormido profundamente, eso la molesto, como era posible que pudiese dormir tan tranquilamente, lo miro mas detenidamente, vio que Shinji dormía, pero no tranquilamente, tenia un aspecto terrible y aun dormido seguía lloriqueando como si fuese un bebe, era patético a su parecer, escucho un ruido, y vio que la Ayanami Type, se había sentado en su lugar y luego comenzó a moverse hacia Shinji, Asuka ya tenia su arma cargada en su mano por si era necesario, no iba correr riesgos con ninguno de ellos.

La chica de cabello Celeste se movió al lado del joven, se inclino y levanto sus manos, desde la perspectiva de Asuka, parecía que iba a tomarlo por el cuello.

-"¿Ibas a matarlo?"- pregunto con seriedad.

Reí se sorprendió por la pregunta, aunque su rostro permaneció inexpresivo, tal cosa jamás había pasado por su mente.

-"… No"- respondió.

-"¿… Por que lo mataría?"-

-"No lo se, tu dímelo, lo ibas a asfixiar"- Asuka dijo afirmando su percepción, mientras se acomodaba para apuntarle mejor.

-"No se que clase de ordenes tengas, o lo que sea que te hagan para hacerte obedecer, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de dejar morir al mocoso"-

-"No lo iba a matar"- Reí respondió.

-"¿Que le ibas a hacer?"- Asuka pregunto, aun apuntándole.

-"…Despertarlo"-

-"¿Eh, para que, acaso ibas a llevártelo de vuelta a NERV?"

-"… No"-

-"¿Entonces, para que despertarlo?"-

-"…Para hablar"-

-"¿Hablar?, hump, si claro, que buena broma, en especial de ti, la persona mas habladora del mundo no"- Asuka dijo con tono burlón.

-"…Iba a hablar con Ikari-kun"- Reí afirmo su intención de hablar con shinji.

Asuka, al oír _Ikari-kun _de la boca y voz de la Ayanami Type, le vino de golpe el recuerdo de Reí, la chica que había conocido en NERV, de la vida que había tenido en TOKIO 3 antes del near-sado impacto, bajo la vista, se sintió mareada por un momento bajando el arma, le tomo un momento incorporarse otra vez.

-"Quieres hablar con el mocoso, y ¿de que vas a hablar con el?"- Asuka pregunto.

-"… De ella"-

-"¿Ella?"- Asuka replico.

-"… Ayanami Reí"- Reí respondió.

Asuka se sorprendió, por que la clon de NERV se mostro tan interesada por una modelo anterior de ella.

-"De la primera elegida, ¿para que quieres saber de ella?"-Asuka pregunto.

-"… Quiero saber de Ayanami Rei"-

Asuka se sorprendió, a estas alturas por el interés en la desaparecida primera elegida.

-"¿Qué cosa quieres saber?"- Asuka pregunto, quería ver a donde quería llegar la clon de NERV.

Reí tomo un momento mientras daba su respuesta.

-"… ¿Quién era ella?"- Reí pregunto, con lo que Asuka pudo identificar como, genuino interés.

-"Ella era igual que tu, nada mas que un experimento de NERV para crear pilotos artificiales para los EVAS, no hay nada mas que saber"- Asuka le respondió, con palabras directas y claras, no quería que la Ayanami Type se confundiera y siguiera preguntando por cosas inútiles del pasado.

-"… ¿Donde esta ella?"-

Asuka no supo como responder a esa pregunta, en realidad no sabia de Reí, y respondió con lo que sentía.

-"Muerta, desde hace catorce años"- Asuka, desde hace tiempo se había convencido a si misma que Rei había muerto.

-"¿…Esta muerta?"- Rei replico.

Rei miro al suelo, como si meditara y luego volteo a ver a Shinji, se dispuso a despertarlo, por algún motivo, las respuestas de la piloto de WILLE, no le bastaban, aun quería saber mas de Ayanami Rei, y supuso que esa chica no iba a contestarle, tenia que preguntarle a Shinji.

-"¡Quieta!"- ordeno mientras quitaba el seguro de la pistola.

-"Aléjate, vuelve a tu saco de dormir y quédate quieta"- Asuka ordeno.

Rei se quedo pensativa, y por mi primera vez desde que recordara, no hizo caso al pie de la letra a algo que le avían ordenado. Aunque la piloto de WILLE le amenazara con dispararle, no le importo en absoluto. Ella tomo con una mano la mejilla de Shinji, y comenzó a moverlo.

-"…Ikari-kun"- dijo reí buscando despertar a Shinji.

A Asuka se le revolvió el estomago al oír el apellido de Shinji de la boca de la clon de NERV otra vez, eso, y e hecho que la ignorara y a sus ordenes, la hicieron enfadar.

-"¡No me escuchaste, te dije que te alejaras!"- Asuka dijo con claro enfado.

El grito de asuka desperto Shinji sin darse cuenta, Asuka se acerco a la Ayanami Type, la tomo de la muñeca y la empujo, pero Reí se resistió, quería que Asuka la soltara, en eso Shinji miraba el suceso a un adormilado, no oía claramente, solo vio a asuka y a reí forcejeando, con un arma en la mano. Se aterro, el se levanto de golpe y tomo a Asuka con ambas manos en sus brazos para detenerla.

-"¡YA BASTA!"- shinji grito.

Asuka no iba dispararle a Reí, solo la estaba haciendo aun lado. Reí se sorprendió de cómo shinji reacciono.

-"Tu"- asuka respondió

-"¡Suéltame!"- asuka se zafo del agarre de shinji con un tirón, y lo miro a los ojos, enfadada. Shinji tuvo un momento para ponerse lucido, y comenzó a hablar.

-"Asuka…yo"- Shinji quiso explicarse, el reacciono por reflejo, solo quería que se apartaran la una de la otra, nada mas.

En ese momento estaba amaneciendo. Shinji pudo ver con claridad la cara de Asuka, vio que estaba indignada, lo que sentía Asuka en ese momento era traición, se sentía dolida y traicionada.

-"Haz lo que quieras"- Asuka le soltó a shinji, volteando a otro lado, estaba dolida, aun después de todo el daño y dolor que paso por su culpa, solo seguía defendiendo a Reí, y ni siquiera a la reí que habían conocido, si no a una clon de los primeros modelos. Eso le dolió.

-"Asuka, yo no quise, yo solo…"-

-"¡No me importa lo que quieras decir, esta claro que es lo único que te importa en verdad!"- Asuka le respondió mirándolo con desprecio.

-"Asuka por favor yo solo…"-

PFF!, Se escucho un golpe, pero esta vez fue solo una bofetada. Asuka lo abofeteo, no era especialmente fuerte, pero ese golpe tenia muchas emociones cargadas, le dolió a Shinji mucho mas que cualquier palabra o golpe que Asuka le haya dado antes.

-"Sigues siendo solo un mocoso idiota"- Asuka dijo con la voz entre cortada de desprecio.

Shinji se sintió de lo peor, llego a sentir de lleno el desprecio en esas palabras.

-"Asuka…"- dijo shinji con voz baja, aun después de las cosas que se gritaron el uno al otro, no soportaba al ver la expresión de asuka, se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba, la culpa lo desgarraba desde dentro.

Luego de un momento Asuka hablo con voz autoritaria.

-"Ya amaneció, levanten todo y continuemos, aun tenemos mucho que recorrer"- Asuka dijo ordenando.

Shinji ya no quería discutir con ella, así que no respondió nada ante la orden, solo levanto sus cosas para emprender la caminata de nuevo, estaba cansado de hablar solo para pelear con ella.

Por mucho que había pasado, Shinji no soportaba pensar que asuka lo odiara, aun teniendo todo el derecho de odiarlo, pero igual, no lo soportaba. Luego de ponerse su mochila de nuevo, le dirigió con una baja mirada a la Ayanami Type:

-"… ¿Estas bien?"- shinji le pregunto con una voz casi inaudible. A un así, tanto asuka como reí lo pudieron escuchar.

-"…Si"- Reí le respondió.

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"- Shinji le pregunto a la Ayanami Type, pensó que Asuka solo le gritaría que se callara si le preguntaba por que estaban peleando.

Antes de que reí pensara en una respuesta para shinji asuka hablo.

-"¡Nada, avancen, no tengo tiempo para perder aquí, muévanse!"- asuka ordeno.

-"_A el solo le importa esa tonta muñeca_"- Asuka pensó para si.

La larga caminata comenzó nuevamente, los tres jóvenes siguieron adelante hacia un destino incierto que no les prometía nada, salvo la muerte.

Reí observo a shinji detenidamente, aun quería hablar con el, preguntarle muchas cosas, pero al ver como reacciono la piloto de WILLE, prefirió esperar, no era solo por el hecho de que estuviera armada o la amenazara, si no por que cada vez que ella hablaba con Ikari-kun, se ponía distante y callado, así no podría hablar con el.

Pero el esperar no calmaba a Reí, ella se sentía extraña al lado de el, el leve impulso de acercársele, como cuando quiso despertarlo, tomaba mas fuerza, además también sentía algo en ella mientras miraba a shinji, era como si algo faltara en ella, sintió qua había perdido algo importante y no podía recordar que era, por un momento, se angustio. Solo por unos momentos.

-"_Si me quedo cerca de Ikari-kun, sabré mas de la otra yo_"- Reí pensó.

Y continúo detrás de los pasos de Shinji y Asuka.

-Ya había pasado varias horas desde el amanecer, los tres jóvenes seguían su camino guiados por la pelirroja, a estas alturas Shinji ya caminaba detrás de ella sin que tuviera que arrástralo de la muñeca.

-"_Al menos el mocoso se digno a caminar por si mismo_"- Asuka pensó mientras volteo a ver a Shinji, también noto que estaba cansado.

Era medio día, el sol azotaba la tierra roja de forma inclemente, los tres jóvenes avanzaban a paso lento, la deshidratación estaba haciendo mella en ellos, si bien el traje de Asuka le confería una mejor protección, no la exentaba de sufrir los embates de tan cruel clima, pero los trajes de conexión negros absorbían mas calor del sol, shinji y reí estaban a merced del agotamiento.

Asuka se dio cuenta de ello, el riesgo de una insolación era muy alto para los tres, y con tan pocas raciones de comida y agua, realmente podrían morir en el desierto rojo, pero ya no había edificios en los cuales refugiarse, estaban en un paramo estéril, sin ninguna clase de planta, o edificación para resguardarse, lo único que podían hacer era seguir adelante.

Asuka no era ingenua, estaban demasiado lejos de cualquier puesto militar aliado, estar tan cerca de la zona cero era un suicidio debido a las patrullas de drones EVA MARK 04, por lo cual su única esperanza era salir de la Barrera-L y de los alcances de las fuerzas enemigas para poder ser rescatados, eso si se encontraran con un el equipo de rescate aliada.

Por otro lado, los pensamientos de Shinji diferían mucho de los de Asuka, el caminaba detrás de ella repasando por su mente los sucesos de los últimos días.

-"¡_no morirás hasta que hayas hecho algo al respecto!_"- Shinji recordó las palabras de Asuka.

-"¿_No van a dejarme morir hasta que no les sea de utilidad?… eso es mentira"-_ Shinji pensó para si.

-"_Cause el tercer impacto, destruí el mundo, mate a demasiadas personas…y ahora he causado otro impacto, no van a dejarme vivir._"- Shinji se hundía en la desesperación y el dolor mientras caminaba.

-_"Van a matarme en cuanto regrese a su nave, Misato-san me matara en cuanto me vea"-_ Pensó.

Shinji recordó las miradas de odio que recibió de la tripulación del WUNDER, la forma en la Dr. Akagi y Misato-san le hablaron, como lo amenazaron con matarlo si piloteaba de nuevo un Evangelion, como Suzuhara-san le pidió a gritos que no volviera a subir a un EVA, como Asuka lo había golpeado a través del cristal mirándolo con desprecio y como ella y la otra piloto lo habían atacado a matar cuando piloteaba el EVA unidad 13 junto con Kaworu-kun.

-"AHS"- Asuka no lo noto, pero Shinji no pudo respirar un momento, sintió como su corazón se detenía al recordar como Kaworu-kun, la única persona que lo trato con compasión, y que se ofreció a ayudarlo había muerto por el DSS-Choker, el collar que se suponía iba a matarlo a el si piloteaba de nuevo. Recordando el baño de sangre.

La única persona en el mundo que le ofreció su mano había muerto por su egoísmo.

-"_Murió por mi_ _culpa, yo… lo asesine"-_ Shinji pensó.

Shinji caminaba con la mirada cabizbaja, mirando al llano y muerto horizonte. Recordó a Reí, la chica que conoció en NERV, por la que quiso pelear para que no sufriera, recordó cuando la vio herida antes de su pelea contra el 4 to. Ángel, y el deseo de protegerla, de no huir, recordó todo lo que había vivido con ella, volteo a ver a la clon a su lado, eran idénticas, pero para Shinji la diferencia entre su Reí y esta chica era abismal, su amiga, su primera amiga en el mundo ya no estaba, solo quería salvarla, solo quería verla de nuevo, hablar con ella, el la había perdido también. Su Reí no volvería, estaba atrapada para siempre en el EVA 01.

Subió levemente su ojos para fijarse en Asuka, caminaba con paso firme frente a el, por sus actos su otra amiga en el mundo también lo odiaba con todo su ser, se lo merecía, pensó, todo lo que ella había sufrido era culpa suya.

Ya no sentía rabia u enojo, solo tristeza, una amarga tristeza lo invadía, siguió caminando por el paramo, a pesar del cansancio, la sed y el hambre. La tristeza y el dolor era lo único que realmente lo lastimaba, le consumían la vida, ya no quería vivir.

Estaba arto, arto de ser usado, arto de ser odiado, arto de vivir, arto del mundo, arto de ser una maldición para cada persona que llegaba a conocerlo, arto de lastimar a los que le importaban.

Shinji pnso durante horas mientras caminada.

Atardecía nuevamente, el cielo naranja daba vista de los últimos rayos del sol de ese día, el calor amainaba, pero el viento seco y helado tomaba fuerza, primero un calor abrazador y ahora un implacable frio amenaza con golpearlos sin piedad.

Asuka vio como el Shinji caminada mas lento y con mayor dificultad en el ocaso, eso la frustro, no tenia el tiempo ni lo ánimos para lidiar con los infantilismos de Shinji, era como si se estuviera rindiendo ante todo, a pesar de lo cabreada que estaba con el, Asuka en el fondo creía que Shinji aun podía ser utilidad para la humanidad, que podía hacer algo para hacer las pases con todos. Que tenía una responsabilidad y una deuda que cumplir con cada persona viva en la tierra, y si continuaba de esa manera, ya no seria de ninguna utilidad para WILLE, aunado con el agotamiento, Shinji realmente podría morir ahí mismo.

-"Paremos un momento, descansen"- Asuka dijo con voz cansada.

Shinji le dirigió una mirada de cautela a Asuka antes de preguntarle.

-"Es en serio, pararemos aquí un momento"- Asuka les dijo firme a sus acompañantes.

Asuka miro a Shinji con ojos calmos, parecía que el no le creyera en absoluto, así que Asuka decidió hablar claro al mocoso Shinji para dejar bien establecidos ciertos detalles.

-"Mira mocoso Shinji"-

Shinji miro a asuka al escuchar su nombre.

-"Solo diré esto una vez, así que presta atención, no es mi responsabilidad hacer esto mas cálido y sencillo para ti, honestamente no te mereces ese trato de nadie"- Asuka dijo eso con calma, serena, sin enojo o rabia, solo estaba siendo honesta. Shinji lo noto claramente en su voz y en la mirada que la pelirroja le dedicaba.

-"Y mucho menos tengo que ver por tus sentimientos, por lo que pienses o sientas, y en absoluto siquiera tengo que ver por tu vida ahora."- Asuka se le acerco un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Shinji escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la pelirroja, lo lastimaban pero siguió escuchándola, sintió que al menos debía hacerlo.

-"Pero, es mi responsabilidad como capitana de WILLE el al menos tratar de llevarte bajo nuestra custodia de nuevo"- Asuka continuo en calma mientras declaraba sus intenciones.

-"Por tu culpa, todo lo que queda de la humanidad tiene que sobrevivir el día, día bajo la amenaza de ser exterminados por NERV, morir de sed o de hambre, o por la manos de otras personas en su intento de sobrevivir."- Asuka declaro sus sentimientos con calma y seriedad.

-"Solo has demostrado ser un idiota que no tiene idea de lo que en realidad hace ni de lo que las consecuencias de tus actos acarrean a otras personas"- Asuka lo miraba sin apartar la vista ni un momento.

La culpa quemaba a Shinji nuevamente.

-"A un así, a estas alturas, aun puedes sernos de utilidad, te llevare de vuelta al WUNDER, y de ahí la coronel Katsuragi decidirá que hacer contigo."-Asuka bajo la mirada al decir eso ultimo

-"Así que has lo que digo, muévete cuando yo lo haga, y obedece las ordenes que te demos en WILLE sin replicar, este ya no el mundo que dejaste atrás mocoso Shinji"-

-"Eres un potencial riesgo para todos nosotros, así que no puedo permitir el dejarte vagar solo por el mundo"- Asuka volteo a ver a Reí.

-"Y eso también va para ti"- Asuka le dijo fuerte y claro a la chica.

-"No me des problemas"- Asuka le ordeno a Reí mientras lanzo una ultima pregunta a Shinji.

-"¿Lo has entendido niño?"-

Shinji la miraba, ese era un ultimátum de su parte, pero Shinji bajo la vista de nuevo ante la dura verdad que le había dado.

-"Si… yo… lo entiendo"- Shinji respondió con voz decaída pero clara.

-"Bien…, ahora descansen, continuaremos después de descansar una hora."- Asuka ordeno.

Shinji se sentó en la arena roja cabizbajo, Reí se acomodo junto a el y comenzó a sacar sus provisiones, Asuka se sentó en la arena para descansar, comer un poco y beber agua, necesitaba reevaluar la situación, el plan de ponerse al alcance de una patrulla de rescate estaba siendo mas difícil de sobrellevar, los tres estaba exhaustos y al limite, Shinji saco su cantimplora, solo llego beber poco mas de un trago antes de que se le terminara el agua, la deshidratación por el calor y el haber derramado lagrimas a mares la noche anterior lo dejaron seco.

-"Serás idiota, esa es toda el agua que tenemos"- Asuka le reclamo a Shinji al ver como se termino su agua.

Shinji estuvo a punto de decir _lo siento _por reflejo, pero se detuvo con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, no respondió, solo cerró su recipiente y lo dejo a un lado.

Reí vio como Shinji no se había saciado, y le ofreció de su agua.

-"… Ikari-kun"- dijo con voz cansada ofreciendo el vital liquido. Asuka se sorprendió ante el acto de ayuda de la chica celeste.

Shinji levanto la vista y abrió los ojos ante el gesto de ayuda de la chica de cabellos celestes, no se lo esperaba, sintió como un calor reconfortante le recorría el cuerpo al ver la mano extendida hacia su persona, pero el no quería beber de su cantimplora, y levanto la mano negándose.

-"No, esa es tu agua, yo… estoy bien"- Dijo con voz casi inaudible.

Shinji miro a otro lado después de devolverle su cantimplora a Reí, ella quería darle agua.

Luego de eso, ella comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, saco latas de pasta, pero antes de comerlas, primero tomo unas píldoras, tomo tres y le las trago de un sorbo con agua, Asuka no pasó por alto eso, la noche anterior también había tomado esas píldoras antes de comer. Le intrigo que era lo que la clon de NERV tomaba.

-"¿Qué son esas pastillas?"- Pregunto Asuka.

Paso un momento antes de que Reí le respondiera.

-"… Tengo que tomarlas cada noche,… es una orden."- Reí le respondió.

-"Hump, una mascota obediente hasta el final he…"- Asuka dijo con tono sarcástico, luego de beber agua, se levanto para ver el horizonte en busca de alguna nave de rescate. Aun atardecía, y cielo naranja brillaba con intensidad.

Shinji se molesto con Asuka por su comentario, era verdad que esa chica no era la Reí que habían conocido, a un así, no se merecía el que la tratara con ese desprecio, ella no había hecho nada para merecer ese trato. En ese momento quiso defenderla, se levanto con lentitud, asuka lo noto, alzo la mirada para hablarle, estaba exhausto, así que tomo aire para hablar con voz alta y clara.

-"Asuka…"- Ella le puso atención.

Pero cuando iba a decir algo mas sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, la voz no le salía, inhalo con fuerza por reflejo, y comenzó a toser violentamente.

Tosió sangre, una buena cantidad de sangre la salió de la boca, suficiente para hacer una mancha en el suelo al caer.

-"AHGG!"- Shinji soltó un gemido de dolor.

-"Pero que!"- Asuka replico.

Shinji comenzó a caminar hacia atrás tosiendo, Reí intento sujetarlo pero se le escapo de las manos, mas sangre salía de la boca y la nariz, no podía respirar bien, le dolía el pecho, era como su le hubieran clavado algo en el pulmón.

-"AHGGG, AAAA HIFF!"- Shinji trataba de respirar pero perdía las fuerzas y se arrodillo en el suelo por el dolor. Tosía mas sangre con cada bocanada de aire.

Asuka se asusto al ver la escena, de inmediato se acerco a Shinji pare revisarlo, si lo dejaba morir ahí todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

-"¡Maldita sea, idiota, debiste decirme que estabas herido!"- Asuka comenzó a gritarle mientras lo levantaba para verlo mejor y revisarlo. Shinji seguía tosiendo sangre, pero al sentir las manos de Asuka se hecho para atrás.

-"¡Tu, mocoso idiota, quédate quieto!"- Asuka busco sujetarlo con fuerza para que se acostara en el suelo, pero shinji se resistió, se zafo de agarre.

-"¡Maldición no te muevas!"- Asuka le grito.

-"¡NOO, AGGHHHFFF!"- Shinji intento hablar pero la sangre y dolor no lo dejaban, seguía alejándose de Asuka, no quería que lo ayudara, estaba asustado, pero se rehusaba a seguir lastimándola.

Shinji ya había pensado esto mientras caminaba detrás de Asuka. A pesar de ya no confiar en las personas de WILLE, incluyendo a Misato, cavia la posibilidad de que lo que Asuka le dijo fuese verdad, y no lo matasen en el momento que regresara a bordo del WUNDER.

Después de todo, Misato pudo haberlo matado en el momento en iba a subir al EVA MARK 09 y no lo hizo, incluso el que lo dejasen vivir y darle un trabajo a cumplir podría ser una posibilidad real, pero el no se hacia de esperanzas en ese rubro, no dejaba de recordar los ojos llenos de odio, sin embargo, el creyó cuando Asuka dijo que no iba a permitirle morir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El ya no quería causarle problemas a ella.

Ahora sentía como agonizaba de dolor, y como se le escaba la vida con cada respiración, veía la sangré salir de su boca y machar sus manos, en verdad era mucha sangre, estaba aterrado, era un dolor insoportable, se dio cuenta que en verdad agonizaba, no dejaría que Asuka le ayudase en nada, si regresaba con Misato-san declarando que el no permitió que siquiera lo revisase, su muerte seria responsabilidad solo suya.

-"¡Mierda, maldita sea no te muevas!"- Asuka le grito de nuevo a Shinji buscando pararlo, pero el no iba a hacerlo, solo buscaba alejarse de ella lo suficiente hasta que se terminara todo para el.

Asuka vio como empeoraba, era demasiada sangre, si no moría a causa de un para cardio-pulmonar, moriría desangrado. Ella en verdad estaba viendo los últimos momentos del Joven Ikari si no intervenía rápido.

-"¡YA… YA BASTA… ALE…ALE… ALEJATE DE MI… AGHH!"- Shinji hablo con mucho dolor mientras le gritaba a Asuka.

-"¡TU IDIOTA NO HABLES!"- Asuka le ordeno desesperada.

Reí se movió rápido para sujetarlo con fuerza a Shinji, volvió a sentir el dolor en su pecho, pero ahora era peor, le dolía mucho mas que antes.

-"¡Ikari-kun!"- Reí prácticamente grito.

-"¡No te muevas!"- Reí lo tomo en sus brazos, no iba a soltarlo, el sintió el calor de Reí mientras lo abrazaba, esa calidez lo reconforto, le movió muchas emociones y recuerdos en ese momento, vio en sus ojos rojos, y Shinji sintió que verdaderamente estaba viendo a su amiga frente a el, ella quería que no se moviera y no agravará su condición, eso le dio paso a Asuka para que lo revisara, cuando vio que asuka lo estaba acomodando para revisarlo, el se soltó del agarre de Reí y se alejo de ellas.

-"DEJENMEE, USTEDES… TODOS… ELLOS EN WILLE… IGUAL ME… ME… IBAN A AAGH… IFFHH… A MATAR"- Shinji les grito con agonía a las chicas.

Asuka se paralizo un momento ante sus palabras.

-"AGHH, TU ME… ODIAS…TODOS ME ODIAN… Y ELLA… ME MATARIA DE… INMEDIATO… AFGHH, YA… NO TIENE CASO… VOY A… A… MORIR CUANDO…. REGRESE… ME… ASESINARAN… QUE IMPORTA… SI ES AQUÍ O CON WILLE… YA NO ME… NO ME IMPORAGHH"- Shinji finalmente se colapso, no paraba de toser sangre, tenia una hemorragia severa y si no recibía atención medica rápido, moriría. Ahora apenas respiraba.

-"¡Mocoso idiota!"- Asuka le grito mientras lo revisaba en el suelo, su respiración disminuía y su corazón iba a detenerse dentro de poco.

Asuka se desespero, estaba grave, y ella no tenía los conocimientos ni las herramientas para intervenirlo, se sintió impotente, **el iba a morir ahí, creyendo que ella lo odiaba.**

A reí ya no le importaba saber nada de nada, nada acerca de ella o de Ayanami Reí, solo quería que Ikari-kun no muriera.

-"Ikari-kun"- Reí dijo casi al borde del sollozo mientras le acariciaba el rostro buscan el mantenerlo despierto. Asuka lo apoyo en ella para que respirara mejor, pero sentía como su pulso disminuía.

-"¡MALDITO EGOISTA, NO MUERAS, TIENES MUCHO QUE RESPONDER TODAVIA, NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR AQUÍ!"- Asuka le grito a Shinji mientras lo sostenía.

Pero no escucho eso, estaba inconsciente.

**Continuara…**

Opiniones por favor jaja.


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU MUST NOT RESIGN**

ESPERANZA FE AMOR

SALVACIÓN

**CAP: 3 DESEOS**

Tendido ante el atardecer, el joven Ikari caía con sus diezmadas fuerzas en los que creía eran en verdad sus últimos momentos.

Veía el cielo naranja frente a si mientras se derrumbaba por el dolor, no se podía sostener en pie por si mismo, las piernas le fallaban, sus brazos y manos no dejaban de temblar, todo su cuerpo se colapsaba, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Shinji percibía con dificultad como Asuka se le acercaba apresurada, pudo sentir levemente como ella lo apoyaba en su cuerpo para que no se derrumbara en el suelo, sus cuerpos estaban uno sobre el otro apoyados, lo abrazaba con firmeza, rodeando su pecho con sus brazos, aferrándose a el, era la segunda vez en su vida que se abrazaba a alguien con tanta cercanía, tristemente el apenas podía sentir su calor.

Pudo sentir unas manos tibias rozar su rostro, volteo al frente y se encontró con Rei sosteniendo con delicadeza su cabeza, la joven se rehusaba a dejar de ver la cara del chico.

La chica de cabellos celestes sentía como un inclemente dolor apuñalaba su pecho, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en lo que podía recordar, no soportaba que aquel joven frente a ella se estuviera muriendo en sus manos.

Su mirada, sus ojos expresaban su dolor.

-"_Ikari-kun_"- Rei hablo con dificultad, el dolor en su pecho era mas de lo que podía soportar.

Shinji pudo ver que rei le hablase, pero las palabras de esa chica no lo alcanzaban, no podía escucharla, quiso hablarle pero ni siquiera era capaz de tomar suficiente aire para decir nada.

-"Ayanami, yo… quisiera haber podido, a un con todo lo que he hecho, tu me ofreciste tu ayuda, a pesar de no merecerla, desearía haber hecho algo por ti, a mi no me importa tu origen, tu… y mi Ayanami no se merecían lo que les ha pasado, no es su culpa, lo siento, lamento la forma en que te trate, lo siento por no poder haberlas ayudado."- Shinji intento disculparse con Rei, intento con todo su ser expresar al menos con su mirada sus sentimientos. Pero era un esfuerzo que no daría frutos.

Rei le hablaba para que no se desmayara, ella tomaba sus hombros con firmeza, para que no decayera, Shinji apenas sentía el rozar de sus manos y su calor.

Su conciencia se debilitaba de apoco, podían sentir como su corazón se movía mas lento, latiendo de forma mas pausada, sentía con penurias como intentaba bombear sangre a través de el, pero cada latido era un esfuerzo monumental para si mismo, el dolor en cada latido sordo era insoportable, pero el joven ya no tenia las fuerzas ni los deseos de gritar.

Se moría, lo supo en ese instante, moriría en ese lugar, ese día, junto a ellas.

-"Asuka, Ayanami, Misato-san, yo…, lo siento, de verdad lo lamento, nunca quise lastimarlas, nunca quise hacerles daño, yo…, lo lamento".- Shinji trato de hablar pero no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, apenas podía respirar, solo trato de expresarse por su mirada hacia las chicas que lo sostenían.

-"Asuka…"- Shinji intento dedicarle una mirada, pero no pudo siquiera voltear los ojos, intento a duras penas el mover su mano en su pecho para señalarle que aun estaba consciente, pero simplemente no podía moverse. Estaba quieto, inmóvil en su penuria.

-"Lo lamento, tu eras mi amiga y te falle, no pude rescatarte del 9no. ángel, y por mi culpa has pasado por tantos horrores estos años, nunca quise lastimarte, no fue justo para ti, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme ahora…"- Shinji no pudo hablar, sabia que sus últimos pensamientos no podrían alcanzarla.

-"¡MIERDA MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, QUE HAGO, QUE HAGO, MALDICIÓN MALDITA SEA!"- Asuka gritaba a si misma desesperada.

Asuka veía a Shinji mientras lo sostenía, tenía tantas emociones y sentimientos haciendo mella en su ser en ese momento, estaba confundida, su mente era un desastre, no sabía que decir o pensar, solo sostenía al joven contra si con fuerza, procurando que no dejara de respirar, sintiendo como su corazón latía más lento, mas calmo. Como se moría en sus brazos. Asuka estaba desamparada, ya no sabia si estaba furiosa o no, estaba confundida, ya no sabia que hacer con el, ya no sabia que pensar de el, no sabia si enfurecerse, o si en alguna parte de su corazón, aun le tenia la mas pequeña reminiscencia de cariño, todas sus emociones estaban hechas un desastre, antes estaba segura que estaba furiosa con el, había acumulado ira y dolor por su culpa, ahora no sabia que era lo que sentía , sin embargo, aun con todas las emociones cruzando caóticamente por su ser, solo estaba segura de algo, no soportaba sostenerlo en sus brazos, incapaz de evitar la muerte de Shinji Ikari.

-"ASSHHH"- Shinji tomo una bocanada de aire por reflejo.

Tanto Asuka como Rei se sorprendieron, creyeron que hablaría o que respiraría mejor, pero solo vieron como el joven castaño lanzo un lastimoso gemido de dolor aunado a más sangre.

-"agghhh"- Shinji solo tosió mas sangre.

Asuka sintió como un miedo helado le recorrió la espalda a ver a Shinji toser mas sangre, manchando el suelo.

-"Cobarde… cobarde… eres un mocoso cobarde"- Asuka dijo con voz apagada, no podía hablar, estaba furiosa, pero por mas que quiso gritarle no pudo, su voz le fallaba.

-"No mueras… Ikari-kun"- Reí le rogo a Shinji mientras movía su cabeza, buscando el mantenerlo despierto, pero no funciono, Shinji cayo inconsciente.

Asuka sintió como el cuerpo del joven se venció sobre si, en ese momento pensó que Shinji se iba a morir ahí, y ella ni siquiera pudo hacer algo al respecto por evitarlo, creía que ya no le importaba nada de el, que solo era un inútil, años después del tercer impacto, se había convencido que el joven ya no significaba nada para ella, era un egoísta que lo había arruinado todo, y cuando lo volvió a ver después de tantos años solo demostró ser un mocoso idiota que no sabia nada. Y si le guardaba algún sentimiento era solo enojo y dolor. A un así, no lo odiaba, nunca quiso que muriera y menos enfrente de ella.

Eso era lo que sentía.

-"Mocoso Idiota No… no quiero que mueras"- Asuka hablo con voz entrecortada y sufrida, soltó esas palabras por reflejo, ni siquiera lo pensó o lo planeo, solo salieron de sus labios.

Rei levanto su cabeza sorprendida de lo que había dicho la piloto de WILLE.

Ya era de noche, el cielo mostraba claramente a las luminosas luces celestes sobre la tierra roja, el viento soplaba, estaba frio, seco, como finas navajas rozando inclemente la piel expuesta de los jóvenes, no supieron por cuanto tiempo fue, pero ni Asuka ni Reí dijeron algo o se movieron, pereciese que ese momento fuese eterno, solo se quedaron quietas oyendo respirar al joven inconsciente con mucha dificultad, rei no quería moverlo, no quería que el hiciera algo también, con la esperanza de pudiera darle un poco mas de tiempo al joven, asuka se rehusaba a que muriera, la verdad es que Asuka no quería resignarse con Shinji.

Asuka bajo a Shinji de sus brazos, al menos quería verlo a la cara, a sus ojos grises. Rei miraba dolida la escena. La piloto de WILLE lo estaba dejando morir, no lo expreso, pero se enfado con ella, ¿No había dicho que no dejaría morir a Ikari-kun?

-"A ella… no le importa Ikari-kun"- Rei pensó.

No hablaban, ni hacían ruido alguno, el único sonido era la débil respiración del joven, más lenta y dificultosa, no soportaban verlo así, no soportaban el ser meras espectadoras, pero no había nada más que pudieran hacer.

Rei no era ingenua, era consciente de lo grave de la condición de Shinji, no se engañaba, lo mas probable era que el muriera ahí, eso la frustraba mas.

Lo único que Rei quería era saber que era ella, quien era en verdad, y pensaba que la única persona que le ayudaría en saber eso era Shinji, sin el, no tenia sentido seguir buscando, nadie nunca se había mostrado tan interesado en su persona como Shinji lo había sido, nadie, a un cuando el la había hecho sentir dolor, era el único que la hacia _sentir_ algo siquiera. Y ahora moriría.

-"Ya… no… tiene caso"- Reí dijo con la mirada caída.

-"¿Que?"- Asuka miro confundida a Reí cuando la escucho hablar.

Reí se acerco a Shinji y con delicadeza lo acaricio, acomodando la cabeza del joven para verlo mejor, y comenzó a abrazarlo recostada, no era para nada torpe o descuidada, procuraba no moverlo de mas, no quería lastimarlo, pero el deseo de acercársele al joven castaño la había vencido por completo, quería acercársele todo lo que pudiera mientras viviera, a un si seguía siendo observada por _ella_, Asuka estaba confundida por los gestos de la chica.

-"Tu, ¿Qué estas haciendo?, no lo muevas…"- Asuka le hablo, pero Rei solo se afianzo más a Shinji.

Asuka se dio cuenta de que esa chica ni siquiera la miraba, solo miraba a Shinji, con los ojos ocultos por su cabello, apoyando su rostro contra el suyo, Asuka se sintió perdida al mirar tal escena.

-"… I… Ika… Ikari-kun"- Rei hablo con profundo dolor y sollozo.

La chica no lo soportaba, el dolor solo se hacia mas profundo e insoportable para si misma, no quería que el muriera, esa persona que apenas había conocido hacia un par de días, había hecho mella en su ser como nadie antes, la idea de vivir después de que el falleciera era insufrible, no quería hacerlo.

-"¡Tu, te dije que no lo movieras, déjalo!"- Asuka le grito exigiendo que soltara a Shinji.

Pero no le respondió, tenía demasiado en ella como hablarle a la piloto de WILLE en ese momento.

Rei estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar, se dio cuenta de que Shinji no iba a lograrlo, ni ella sabría que hacer después, no quería volver a NERV, ni quería irse con la piloto de WILLE. No tenía a donde ir, ni con quien regresar.

-"¡A maldita sea no muevas a Shinji idiota!"- Asuka se le acerco a rei diciéndole eso mientras tocaba al joven agonizante.

Asuka estaba asustada, con moverlo un poco era suficiente para agravar la lesión, quiso quitarle a Rei de encima a Shinji pero Rei se negó a separarse de el.

-"¡DEJAME!"- Rei le grito a Asuka.

-"¡SUELTALO AHORA!"- Asuka le respondió enojada.

-"AGSH"- Shinji soltó un gemido y un poco de sangre le salió por los labios.

Asuka ya no lo soporto, en ese momento ella se lanzo buscando quitarle al joven de los brazos.

Asuka estaba decidida, se lo arrebataría a la clon de NERV, Rei se enfado aun mas con Asuka, ¿primero soltaba a Ikari-kun para dejarlo morir en el suelo y ahora se enfadaba con ella por acogerlo?, se resistió a dejarlo, se levantaron comenzando una pelea.

-"¡TU, MALDITA MUÑECAA!"-Asuka le grito golpeándole el rostro, logro darle de lleno en la mejilla y el mentón, estaba mas que harta que esta chica la desobedeciera todo el tiempo, la tomo del cabello y la golpeo en el rostro, luego en el estomago y la pateo en el costado, pensó que seria suficiente, pero Rei no se cayo y le respondió.

Rei se le lanzo, le sujeto el brazo y la golpeo en el estomago, luego la tomo de la muñeca y le torció el brazo detrás de la espalda, con el otro brazo le aplico una llave, tenia el brazo izquierdo y la cabeza inmovilizados.

-"¡AAHH!"- Asuka se quejo.

-"¡SUELTAME IDIOTAAA!"- Le ordeno a la Ayanami Type, pero era obvio que no la soltaría.

Rei tenía bien sujeta a Asuka, ella se dio cuenta de ello, Asuka comenzó a sacudirse para librarse del agarre de Rei, pero la celestina era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, estaban cansadas, pero eso no iba detenerlas, estaban enfadadas, era la ira lo que las movía en ese momento, Asuka se arrodillo y logro cargar a Rei sobre su espalda, se rodo y cayo sobre ella, Rei la soltó por el golpe tan duro, fue entonces que asuka se le monto y golpeo en la cara.

-"¡AAAAAHH!"- Asuka grito, alcanzo a golpearla varias veces, Rei estaba adolorida, pero no se rendiría, se movió, tomo a Asuka por los ante brazos y se rodo para quedar sobre ella, cuando la tuvo en pose sumisa, le agarro el cabello para tenerla quieta y comenzó a tirar golpes a la cara, Rei realmente le estaba conectado unos puñetazos de miedo, tan duros como lo que recibía hasta hace un instante.

Asuka alcanzo a atrapar el brazo de Rei, se rodo sobre si y la pateo en el abdomen, tan duro como para sacarle el aire y tirarla a una buena distancia.

-"¡AAAAFHH!"- Rei se quejo, esa patada la lastimo, pero el dolor no mitigaba su enojo.

-"¡AAAHH!"- Asuka le grito al ataque.

-"¡AAAHH!"- Rei le respondió lanzándose de nuevo.

Era una verdadera riña, lograron conectar varias patadas y golpes la una a la otra, estaban cansadas por lo cual no eran golpes contundentes, pero tenían toda la intención de causar dolor, Rei y Asuka se había movido lejos de Shinji en lo que su pelea se acrecentaba.

Por mucho entrenamiento y experiencia que Asuka poseyera parecía estar a la par con las habilidades de Rei, no por algo piloteaba el EVA MARK 09, la pelea se volvió mas ruda, no era una lucha rápida o de espectáculo, eran dos mujeres agotadas golpeándose tanto como sus fuerzas les permitían, no duro por mucho la dura contienda, la pelea se torno lenta y pausada, estaban agotadas, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir atacándose, siguieron hasta que se quedaron apoyadas sostenido puños de la otra arrodilladas.

-"¿Tu…, por que… por que rayos haces esto, que… rayos quieres?"- Asuka pregunto de frente a la Ayanami Type.

-"No… quiero… yo no quiero… sin…sin… No… no quiero… ya no quiero… nada"- Rei le respondió con la cara baja ocultando la mirada.

Asuka se quedo mirado a la chica un momento, recuperando el aliento, tratando de entender lo que quería decir la celestina, ahora estaba mas preocupada que antes. Esta chica no era lo que ella creía, una muñeca sin emociones ni iniciativa.

Se quedaron sujetándose la una ala otra, recuperándose precariamente del cansancio y las heridas, les dolían los golpes, tanto el darlos como recibirlos.

Rei soltó a Asuka bajando sus brazos, ya no podía mas, Asuka se levanto, estaba cansada de la riña, esos golpes en verdad le dolieron, no creyó que la serena señorita clon pudiese ser capaz de tal violencia, en verdad sabia pelear, Asuka noto que su enojo había amainado, ya no tenia ánimos de seguir peleando, entonces recordó el motivo del enfrentamiento, el que Shinji estaba agonizante a unos pasos de ella, le asusto creer que en lo que peleo con la muñeca de NERV el podría haber muerto, volteo rápidamente hacia el joven para que el pecho del castaño aun se movia, de momento seguía respirando. Iba a verlo de cerca, pero antes miro a Rei para cerciorarse de que no la atacase por la espalda, vio que ella también estaba adolorida.

-"HAFF… HAFF"- Rei respiraba dolida, Asuka la había pateado en el abdomen varias veces, eso le saco el aire y le dolía al respirar, le tomaría tiempo el recuperar el aliento.

Rei se sentía muy mal, pero no por la golpiza que recibió o por los ataques que le propino a la piloto de WILLE, lo que la atormentaba era otro dolor, levanto la vista en dirección de Shinji, se sintió alivia de ver que a un respiraba, no quería quedarse sola, ella no deseaba vivir sola nunca mas, la había entendido en ese momento, supo cuan sola estaba en realidad, el comandante Ikari solo le daba ordenes para su conveniencia y hasta que conoció a Shinji no supo lo que era tener a alguien cerca de si, alguien que se interesara auténticamente por ella, sabia que todas las personas de WILLE eran sus enemigos y que la matarían sin dudarlo, ese joven era la persona mas cercana a ella, el único que la había tratado distinto y sin el…

Luego de comprobar que la Ayanami Type no la atacaría, Asuka se movió con cautela para revisar a Shinji. Le dio la espada a la chica, dejando al descubierto la funda de su arma.

Rei vio la pistola, recordó cuando Asuka le apunto con ella la noche anterior, sabia que la piloto de WILLE la ejecutaría sin miramientos, si iba a ser ejecutada igual por el enemigo, ¿para que esperar, para morir lejos de Ikari-kun? Pensó eso mientras miraba al joven.

-"Es mejor morir con el…"- Rei pensó en la mas profunda tristeza.

Asuka camino dándole la espalda, iba a revisar a Shinji de nuevo, Rei se aprovecho de su descuido y en un rápido movimiento le arrebato el arma a Asuka.

-"¡¿Pero que?!"- Asuka se sorprendió, miro a la chica con ojos sombríos, le había quitado el arma.

-"¡TU, DEVUELME LA PISTOLA!"- Asuka le grito.

Rei se movió hacia atrás, sin aparatar la mirada de Asuka, acercándose a Shinji, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, el miedo de Asuka de que la clon matase a Shinji volvió a ella, tenia que hacer algo rápido, ya no sabia como iba a reaccionar esa chica.

-"¡NO DEJARE QUE MATES A MI PRISIONERO!"-Asuka le grito.

Asuka estaba a punto de ir a por Rei, pero cuando la chica estuvo de pie al lado del castaño lanzo el arma sin vacilar al alcance de Asuka.

-"Pero que… que significa esto"- Asuka exigió una explicación luego de tomar la pistola.

-"… Mátame…"- Rei le dijo, sin quitarle la mirada a Shinji.

-"¿Pero…qué?"- Asuka creyó haber oído mal, ¿acaso la Ayanami Type le estaba pidiendo que la asesinara?

Rei se arrodillo junto a Shinji, tocando delicadamente su mejilla con su mano.

-"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!"- Asuka le pidió una explicación.

-"…. Mátame…. y déjame aquí… con el"- Rei respondió con vez entrecortada, sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja, dedicando una dolida mirada a Shinji.

Asuka quedo anonadada ante la respuesta de la joven, a lo que había dicho de ella, esa chica quería morir junto al mocoso Shinji.

-"… A ti, no te importa"- Dijo Rei.

-"… ¿Que?"- Asuka replico sin perder detalle de las palabras de Rei.

-"No…, no te importa... lo que… me pase a mi, **a ti… no te importa… Ikari-kun**"- Rei le hablo con la voz cargada de sentimientos.

Asuka no pudo siquiera responder ante eso por un momento, jamás creyó que esa Ayanami Type mostrase autonomía, y mucho menos creyó que sus primeros actos de independencia serian pelearse con ella, el juzgarla y pedir ser ejecutada.

Finalmente le pudo responder después de asimilar lo que pasaba.

-"¿¡ESTAS LOCA, QUIERES QUE TE MATE!?"- Asuka grito poniéndose de pie esperando una respuesta. Estaba furiosa con la chica de cabello celeste.

-"TU, ESTUPIDA MASCOTA, NO SABES NADA DE MI, NADAAA ESCUCHASTE, NO TE ATREVAZ A CREER QUE TIENES SIQUIERA UNA NOCION DE LO QUE ME IMPORTA O LO QUE NO ME IMPORTA"- Asuka le grito enojada a Rei.

-"¡ESCUCHASTE!"- Asuka sujeto a reí de los hombros, buscando el que la mirase a los ojos, pero cuando consiguió la atención de la aquella chica, Asuka quedo pasmada ante la emoción que Rei le dedicaba en la mirada.

-"Por… favor…"- Rei le dijo, rogando a Asuka.

-"… Por favor… mátame… mátame cuando Ikari-kun muera"- Rei le hablo mirándola de frente, fue entonces cuando Asuka pudo ver con claridad el amargo dolor en sus rojizos ojos**, ella estaba sufriendo.**

Rei no dijo nada más, ya no podía hablar, solo quería morir junto a Shinji.

Asuka estaba desamparada, siempre creyó que esa chica era incapaz de tener emociones, que no era mas que una herramienta sin sentimientos, pero ya no sabia que creer al ver tal despliegue de emociones a flor de piel por parte de Rei, como rayos iba a matar a la Ayanami Type así nada mas, no era que le importase mucho su vida, pero tampoco quería matarla, Asuka no sabia como quitar una vida, de frente a su victima.

Como demonios iba a regresar al WUNDER y explicarle al Coronel Katsuragi que Shinji había muerto por una herida que ella pasó por alto y que la clon de NERV murió por que le pidió darle un tiro.

Parecía una maldita broma pesada. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto sufrir y soportar estos 14 años de guerra, para terminar así.

Asuka se quedo inmóvil mirando el arma en sus manos, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse.

-"¡NO VOY A HACERLO ESCUCHASTEEEE, NO VOY A MATARTE SOLO POR QUE TE QUIERES MORIR JUNTO EL ENTENDISTE ESTUPIDA MASCOTA, NO VOY A HACERLO Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE MATES, TU Y EL MOCOSO SHINJI TIENEN MUCHO POR LO CUAL RESPONDER OISTEE, NO CREAS QUE LO DEJARE ESCAPARSE TAN FACIL DE MIII!"- Asuka grito con las fuerzas que le quedaban mirando abolida al suelo, estaba cansada y frustrada.

Rei se sorprendió, ella creía que la piloto de WILLE dejaría morir a Ikari-kun, al parecer, se había equivocado.

-"AAAAGHHH"- Shinji exhalo profundamente, sorprendiendo a las chicas, el dejo de respirar.

Tanto Asuka como Rei lo miraron llenas de miedo.

-"IKari-kun"- rei le hablo a Shinji.

-"Shinji…"- Asuka dijo casi sin aliento.

¿El ya había muerto?, NO, no iba dejarlo, no iba a permitirlo.

-"¡PONLO EN EL SUELO RAPIDO!"- Asuka le grito a rei, ella la obedeció.

-"¡SHINJI IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE NO TE DEJARIA MORIR, NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARE ESCAPARTE TAN FACIL!"- Asuka grito.

De inmediato Asuka tomo posición para aplicar un RCP, estaba exhausta, no iba poder salvar a Shinji ella sola, necesitaba la ayuda de Rei, la miro dándole otra orden.

-"¡Escucha si no quieres que Shinji muera ayúdame!"- Asuka le dijo a Rei en lo que acomodaba a Shinji en el suelo. Rei asintió.

-"¡Cuando te diga le das respiración boca a boca, entiendes, tienes que dale aire!"- Asuka le explico a su compañera lo que tenia que hacer, Rei entendió de inmediato lo que tenia que hacer.

-"1, 2, 3, 4- ¡Ya!"-

-"1, 2, 3, 4- ¡Ya!"-

-"1, 2, 3, 4- ¡Ya!"-

Rei se dio cuenta de algo mientras le daba aire al joven y comenzó a pegar su boca con la de Shinji con fuerza, Asuka se quedo atónita ante el acto, no entendía lo que Reí hacia, parecía que lo besara en lugar de darle respiración boca-boca.

-"¡¿Pero que rayos haces?!"- Asuka le reclamo a Rei mientras le daba respiración.

Asuka estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero en ese momento vio que la chica escupía sangre, mientras lo atendían Rei se dio cuenta de que Shinji tenia sangre en las vías respiratorias y eso era lo que lo ahogaba, procuro sacar toda la sangre que pudo mientras le daba respiración al chico.

Luego de dar RCP Asuka se canso y pidió cambiar de lugar con Rei.

-"1, 2, 3, 4 ¡Ya, Cambiemos rápido!"- Asuka ordeno y reí obedeció sin demora.

Por momentos Shinji reaccionada y sacaba la sangre que lo ahogaba, permitiéndole respirar mejor, el esfuerzo que las chicas aplicaban al muchacho les exigía dar todo lo que tenían, estaban exhaustas, pero no iban a dejar que Shinji muriera mientras pudieran evitarlo.

Así pasaron cerca de 40 minutos, alternadamente Asuka y Rei pasaban de dar respiración a aplicar RCP a Shinji hasta que cayeron rendidas.

-"Haff, haff"- Tanto Asuka como reí tomaban aliento mientras miraban al chico, parecía estar mejor, ya respiraba por si solo, al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, cuando le tocaba la respiración extendió por que Shinji se ahogaba, ya era obvia la hemorragia, pero esta era mas severa de lo que pensaba, tanto como para ahogarse a si mismo.

Asuka contemplaba sus opciones con pesimismo, el mover al chico estaba descartado, la única opción era que una de las dos de quedara con el y la otra buscase ayuda, requerían de un medico o no lo lograría, pensó en quedarse y mandar a la chica por ayuda, pero era probable que la chica fuese captura o ejecutada al ser encontrada por una escuadra aliada, por lo cual, tendría que ser ella quien fuese por ayuda, pero aun no confiaba del todo en ella, pero no tenia mas opciones, tenia que dejar a Shinji con ella.

-"No… haf… escucha haf…."- Asuka le hablo a Rei.

-"El… haf… perdió mucha sangre…. Tiene una herida haf… interna"- Asuka le hablaba a Rei, tratando de explicar la condición de Shinji.

-"El… necesita… un medico o no haf… lo… lograra"- Asuka explico agotada.

-"Hay… que haf… seguir hasta haff… encontrar… ayuda…"—Asuka siguió.

-"Pero… no… podemos mover a Ikari-kun haf… "- Rei hablo con dificultad, también estaba exhausta.

Asuka no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo que era capaz esta clon, tal vez no era la muñeca vacía que creía, ella mostraba emoción e incitaba, incluso era posible que esta chica les fuese de utilidad en WILLE. Pero lo primero era saber si podía dejar a Shinji a su cargo mientras buscaba ayuda, que ya de por si el encontrarse con un equipo de rescate era un reto en si mismo, el poder localizarlos de vuelta para volver a tiempo solo lo complicaba mas, pero no había opción, si se quedaban allí solo estarían a merced de los elementos, la sed o la inanición aunado a la condición del castaño.

Asuka no quería dejar a Shinji solo con ella, simplemente no confiaba en ella, pero la situación lo requería, cuando iba a decirle el plan a la chica su radar ALO sonó. Era una señal de rescate.

-"¡AA!"- Asuka reacciono, de inmediato miro el radar ALO, comprobó la señal y busco su radio.

-"¡AQUÍ LA CAPITANA LANGLEY, DE LA VANGUARDIA DE WILLE, RESPONDIENDO A LA SEÑAL, ME COPIA!"- Asuka hablo por la radio

Pasaron unos segundos antes de tuvieran una respuesta.

-"¡LE COPIO, AQUÍ EL TENIENTE KENZO, DE LA ESCUADRA 9, RESPONDIENDO!"- El otro lado de la señal sonó.

-"¡SOLICITO EXTRACCION, Y UN EQUIPO MEDICO, UN PRISIONERO DE RELEVANCIA PRIORITARIA PARA WILLE ESTA LESIONADO DE GRAVEDAD!, PREPAREN EQUIPO MEDICO DE INMEDIATO, APRESURENCE EN LLEGAR, ES UNA ORDEN CAMBIO"- Asuka le ordeno al soldado.

-"¡COPIADO, POR FAVOR LANCEN UNA SEÑAL DE HUMO PARA COMPROBAR POSICION, CAMBIO!"- Asuka fue apresurada a su mochila de supervivencia y saco una bengalas de humo.

-"¡SIGA EL HUMO VERDE!"- Asuka hablo mientras encendía todas las véngalas.

-"¡LA TENEMOS A LA VISTA, VAMOS EN CAMINO, UNA UNIDAD MEDICA VIENE TAMBIEN! "- Le respondió el soldado.

-"¡DENSE PRISA, ES PARA AYER TENIENTE!"- Asuka le ordeno.

-"¡SEÑOR!"-

Rei y Asuka observaron aliviadas como dos VTOL de WILLE se acercaban con sus luces encendidas, pronto aterrizaron, soldados armados y paramédicos se acercaron a los 3 jóvenes, ahora tenia que llegar al puesto de avanzada a tiempo antes de que Shinji muriera.

-"EL PRISIONERO PRESENTA HEMORRAGIA INTERNA"- Dijo un paramédico.

-"INTUVENLO, PREPAREN 2 UNIDADES DE O NEGATIVO RAPIDO"- Dijo otro medico.

-"Esta muy grave, no creo que logre llegar, no hay mucho que podaaff…"- Asuka tomo al medico por el cuello y le declaro a todo el equipo.

-"¡SI DEJAN MORIR AL PRISIONERO, TENDRAN GRAVES CONSECUANCIAS ENTNEDIERON!"- Asuka dejo con voz autoritaria.

-"¡SEÑOR!"- Todos en la VTOL respondieron.

-"Ikari-kun…"- Rei estaba preocupada por Shinji, Asuka ordeno que se la llevaran a Rei en el otro VTOL, ella no quería separarse de el pero no tuvo opción si quería por lo menos ser llevada al mismo lugar que Shinji, tendría que obedecer, también dijo a los soldados que la mantuvieran vigilada, si hacia algo sospechoso tenia permiso de ejecutarla. Por lo cual opto por permanecer tranquila.

-"Ikari-kun"- Rei pensó de nuevo, estaba decidida, no se separaría de el, sin importar quien o que se le ponga enfrente. Jamás en toda su vida, había tomado tal firmeza en algo. El le importaba, mas de lo que creyó al principió, de verdad le importaba. No lo dejaría solo.

**Continuara….**

Este cap. esta mas corto que los anteriores, pero quede satisfecho con el, ahora las opiniones se agradecen


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU MUST NOT RESIGN**

ESPERANZA FE AMOR

SALVACIÓN

**CAP: 4 CHARLAS**

Amanecía, se veía por una ventanilla como el sol se asomaba por encima del mar, su luz resplandecía en las rojas aguas del océano, el calor de sus rayos tocaron el rostro de una mujer, que dormía en su camarote, si bien no era un elegante aposento, tenia bastantes adornos como para hacerlo un lugar apacible, su ocupante era en verdad una hermosa mujer madura, si bien los años ya estaba haciendo efecto sobre su cuerpo, aun conservaba un poco de esa frescura juvenil, solo un poco, ya que en el interior se sentía muy distinto a como se veía por fuera.

-"Ya amaneció"- dijo la mujer.

Se levanto de su cama y comenzó a asearse, luego de una ducha rápida, se vistió velozmente, se coloco unos pantalones y chaqueta negra, guantes y se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo sencilla para poner sobre ella una gorra, para acabar por ponerse una gabardina roja, la Coronel Katsuragi iba a tomar su lugar en su nave, todo el acto le llevo menos de diez minutos, salió de su camarote y se dirigió a su lugar, el puente de mando del WUNDER, el recorrido llevaba su tiempo, tenia que tomar un pequeño monorriel para llegar a su destino, protegida por sus guardias de seguridad. Por donde pasara la respetada líder era recibida por el saludo militar, "Oficial en el área", gritaban sus subordinados subiendo su mano a su frente con temor y respeto.

La ajetreada actividad en WUNDER no se detenía ante cualquier circunstancia, reparar los daños y reactivar el barco para su inmediata operación era la prioridad máxima, ahora permanecía en el agua, cerca de las costa del norte de Japón, estaba alejada de la tierra continental por seguridad, luego de su batalla contra el EVA unidad 13 y el EVA MARK 09 la nave sufrió daños importantes en los cañones principales, los tableros de control del puente se dañaron por el jaqueo recibido por parte del contenedor de Adams, había que repararlos y despegar lo antes posible, estaban muy vulnerables en ese momento, por suerte el sistema de vuelo y el motor resultaron intactos, ahora estaban siendo custodiados por la flota 7, tenían barcos acorazados y destructores, todas esas naves estaban bajo el mando de WILLE. Finalmente al Coronel Katsuragi llego a su destino.

Cuando entro al puente el saludo formal y respetuoso se dijo en voz firme y decidida.

-"¡Comandante en el puente!"- Dijeron al unisonó sus subordinados mas directos.

-"Buenos días, Descansen"- Dijo la líder al dirigirse junto a su Subcomandante.

-"Buenos días Coronel Katsuragi, ¿logro dormir?"- Dijo la mujer de cabello rubio.

-"Un poco, lo suficiente"- Respondió la pelinegra.

-"Cual es el reporte"- Grito a sus oficiales del puente.

-"El equipo de ingeniería artillería ha avanzado en las reparación de los cañones principales, estarán operativos en 4 horas"- Le respondió la vice-comandante.

-"El personal de ingeniería ha terminado con la reparación del fuselaje de la secciones 18-22"- Le reporto Hyuga

-"Redirijan al personal de ingeniería inactivo, que asistan en la reparación del armamento"- La líder ordeno.

-"Si, señor"-

-"Kitakami, alguna señal del enemigo"-

-"No señor, no ha habido señales de patrón azul, esta despejado"-

-"Nagara, el sistema de vuelo"-

-"Sin problemas señor, el timón no resulto dañado, pero el sistema de vuelo no funcionara hasta que se reparen los daños en los controles"-

-"Takao"-

-"El motor funciona al 98.76% señor, opera sin problemas"-

-"Tama"-

-"Los sistemas de conexión en la cabina estará reparados en una hora señor, podremos iniciar el vuelo de inmediato luego de repararlos"- Decía el hombre mientras se movía entre cables de los tableros de sus compañeros.

-"Bien, continúen con las operaciones vigilancia y camuflaje, redirijan a todo el personal restante a la reparación del armamento."- Ordeno la líder.

-"Si señor"- Contestaron a la orden.

-"Tama, has hecho un desastre con nuestros tableros"- Dijo Kitakami.

-"No es tan fácil como crees, aun no conozco bien todos los circuitos"-

-"Sin excusas, termina el trabajo"- Dijo Aoba.

-"Y tu Kitakami, le avisaste a la Jefa Ibuki del cambio de personal"—

-"¡De inmediato!"—Respondió la pelirosa.

-"Oye… ¡ese es tu trabajo Aoba!"- la chica le replico

-"¡Es el tuyo!, estas mas dispersa de lo normal hoy"- Dijo aoba

-"Ha, los mocosos de hoy en dia se quejan demasiado"- Takao la regaño.

-"Y los viejitos deberían reconocer cuando se equivocan"- La chica replico con tono burlón.

-"Kitakami"- Hyuga le hablo

-"Si señor, ya lo hare"- Respondió la chica ante el regaño.

La líder se fue a su lugar junto a la vice comandante, escuchando de fondo las pequeñas discusiones de su personal de mayor rango, al parecer con una mirada baja, era obvió que una cuestión la tenia con cierta preocupación.

-"¿Alguna señal de Asuka?"- Pregunto Misato a Ritsuko.

-"Aun no"- Respondió la doctora.

-"Ya veo…"-

-"No voy a ser negligente al hablar, lo mas probable es que muera, si sobrevivió a la caída y al cuarto impacto, no durara mucho en el desierto antes de poder…"-

-"Lo se… no tiene chaces de sobrevivir mas allá de unos 3 días"—

-"Creo que tres días es muy optimista Coronel, además ya van 5 días, lo mas probable es que ya haya muerto"-

-"Asuka es muy terca como para dejarse morir de cualquier forma"-

-"Eso creo… pero las posibilidades están en su contra"-

-"Hemos tenido a las posibilidades en nuestra contra por demasiado tiempo y seguimos aquí… no hay que abandonar la posibilidad de que este viva hasta encontrar su cuerpo"-

-"Esta bien… de todos modos, a un la necesitamos, por lo cual no es conveniente para WILLE que fallezca"-

-"Asuka… Shinji-kun"- Misato dijo para si.

-"Cual es el estado de las unidades EVA"- Pregunto a su Vice-comandante

-"La unida 08 presenta un daño agravado en ambos brazos y torso, tomara unas semanas con nuestros recursos disponibles a bordo el regenerarlo, pero esta especialmente intacto, aun puede servirnos"-

-"¿Y la unidad 02?"-

-"La buena noticia es que el núcleo esta intacto, aun es operativo, así como el sistema de activación para el pilotaje y parte del torso, la mala es el que resto de la unidad esta hecha trizas, perdió ambas piernas y brazos, el cráneo se partió por completo, esta desecho del pecho al abdomen, el sistema de autodestrucción funciono adecuadamente"- Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de ambas antes de proseguir.

-"¿La unidad 01?"-

-"Esta estable, el órgano S2 esta funcionando y suministra energía sin problemas, no ha mostrado ninguna actividad desde el sistema de activación, al parecer, no se ha activado y no muestra señales de hacerlo, al menos, no sin el tercer elegido"- Hablo la doctora con voz baja.

-"Bien, mantenme informada"-

-"Como ordene"-

Lejos de la ajetreada actividad del WUNDER a varias decenas de kilómetros, se encontraba la flota de vigilancia 9 de WILLE, la mas próxima a la zona 0, esta constaba de varios destructores, tres portaaviones y un par de acorazados, junto con un barco hospital, en los portaaviones había Jet de combate Raptor f22, helicópteros de ataque y varios VTOLS, todas las naves estaban bajo ordenes de WILLE, su función principal era el proteger al WUNDER junto con las flota mientras seguía en construcción, pero en los pasados 4 días se había retirado a un estado de guardia en la costa, luego de dos días de inactividad se le ordeno vigilar los limites de la zona 0 para ejecutar una búsqueda de rescate, por ordenes oficiales todas las naves de ataque debían retirarse y unirse a la escuadra 8 para rescatar a la Capitana Langley, que se había reportado como perdida en accion, eran ordenes que venían directamente de la Coronel Katsuragi, debido a que el WUNDER ya había sido terminado y estaba en operación, su función como guardaespaldas había sido declinada y ahora servían como apoyo a las naves de suministros, tanto de personal, alimentos y armamento, esta flota era inútil en contra de unidades EVA MARK 04 o contra cualquier unidad evangelion de NERV, era poco lo que podrían hacer en una situación así. Pero la escuadra había logrado cumplir con la orden de sus superiores, buscar y recatar a la capitana Langley, junto con dos soldados enemigos de NERV, uno de ellos en graves condiciones y el otro se encontraba en una celda con vigilancia.

Dentro del acorazado principal se hallaba una chica de cabello celeste.

Reí miraba la pared de cristal que era su encierro, era un celda pequeña, lo suficiente para una persona, rodeada por cuatro paredes, tres de ellas eran blancas, claramente hechas de acero, puesto que era una celda para "prisioneros de prioridad", estaba sentada en una cama pequeña, mirando hacia afuera por la trasparente pared, no parecía que fuese a hacer nada o a intentar algo, se le había quitado su traje de conexión negro y se le había ropa estándar de civil, unos pantalones negros con una playera azul oscuro, se encontraba custodiada por cuatro guardias armados vestidos con el uniforme de WILLE, y una oficial medico, al principio se inquieto al estar ante tantas personas, mientras subía al barco, noto que había varios cientos de lilins en las naves, nunca había visto a tantas personas, estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de gente, a pesar de su sorpresa, ella era perfectamente consciente de su condición de prisionera, pero a Rei no le importaba eso, solo quería saber de Shinji, por eso, solo se quedo esperando a recibir noticias del joven al que acompañaba.

Mientras tanto en otro camarote, Asuka terminada de asearse, después de pasar dos días en el desierto necesita una ducha, luego de asearse se vistió con un uniforme estándar de WILLE, se dirigió al puente de mando de la Flota 9. Le tomo un momento moverse de los camarotes al puente del barco, era un acorazado modificado para su uso con mayor artillería así como blindaje mejorado, por lo cual era un poco mas grande que los modelos viejos, en el puente estaban los oficiales de mayor rango junto al capitán, dirigían dando ordenes al resto de la flota bajo su mando, el capitán de la flota era un hombre de cabello castaño añil, vestían con uniforme que señalaba su rango, usaba lentes, con un apariencia de unos 28 años de edad, a pesar de su juventud, su rostro reflejaba su gran seriedad, compromiso y profesionalismo.

-"Capitán en el Área"- Asuka fue recibida con un saludo al entrar.

Asuka le dirigió la mirada al capitán que hablaba con unos oficiales.

-"Capitán, cuando se podrá establecer comunicación con el WUNDER"- Asuka le hablo al hombre.

Los otros oficiales se retiraron al ver a la capitana Langley acercase.

-"Capitana Langley, me temo que eso tardara, en nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento nuestra unidad de comunicación se daño, estará reparado en un par de horas"- Le respondió mientras leía los informes de estado.

-"Hump, haga que sus hombres trabajen mas rápido, no tengo su tiempo"-

-"Mis hombres hacen lo mejor que pueden con lo que tenemos"-

-"No me de excusas, capitán"-

-"Capitana, la mayor parte de mi personal son ingenieros civiles, tengo a muy pocos soldados aquí, y la mayoría trabaja en artillería y manejo de Jets y naves de combate aéreo, realmente estamos cortos de personal capacitado"- El hombre le respondió mirándole directamente, continuo.

-"Créame, mi prioridad en establecer comunicación con el WUNDER, estoy consciente de la relevancia de los prisioneros que tengo en las celdas"- El hombre le hablo de frente.

Asuka había recibido atención en primeros auxilios al llegar al barco, ella ordeno trasladar a shinji a una estación medica para que lo atendieran, luego de dejarlo con los médicos sabia que habría que esperar, no confiaba del todo en ellos por lo cual las únicas personas que sabían quien era el prisionero eran ella y el Capitán de la flota.

-"Apresúrese entonces, no podemos permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo, podrían detectarnos, y sin el WUNDER no podemos hacer nada contra los EVA MARK 04"- Asuka ordeno al hombre.

-"Ordenare que la flota de mueva de la costa en 90 minutos, a un organizo al personal pero estoy de acuerdo, estar tan cerca de la zona 0 en un riesgo muy alto, nos encontraremos con la flota 8 al oeste"-

-"Debería hacerlo ahora mismo, simplemente, si no podemos comunicarnos con el WUNDER, debemos ir a…"-

-"No tenemos la ubicación de WUNDER capitana, es por seguridad, solo la frecuencia de comunicación de radio entandar"-

-"TSK, a la coronel Katsuragi le importan poco sus hombres"-

Asuka hablo un poco molesta, en el momento en que mas necesita hablar con Misato, a esta se le ocurre esconderse, sabia que debían evitar la detección, pero solo dejar una frecuencia de Radio para comunicarse, eso era frustrante, pero entendía la razón.

-"Capitana Langley, debería ir a que el personal medico la revisase, no quiero ser reprendido por la Coronel si esta herida y no se atiende"-

-"No tengo ninguna lesión, capitán, hablando de heridos, ¿Cómo esta el prisionero?"-

-"Ya salió de quirófano, sobrevivió apenas, esta en la celda de contención en el barco hospital, si quiere ir a verlo…"-

-"Llame a una fragata, que me lleve al barco hospital"-

-"De inmediato, ¿Va a ver al prisionero?, según los médicos a un no despierta"-

-"Lo que haga no es de su incumbencia capitán"- Asuka replico.

-"Entendido señor, ¿Qué hay del otro prisionero?"- Pregunto el capitán de la flota.

-"¿Qué con ella, ha causado problemas?"-

-"No, no ha causado ninguno"-

-"Bien, si hace algo sospechoso llámeme"- Asuka declaro.

-"¿No la han interrogado, verdad?"- Asuka pregunto al capitán.

-"No, luego de revisarla, no ha sido atendida por el personal, tal como ordeno"-

-"Bien, dense prisa con las comunicaciones"-

-"Si capitana"-

Asuka salió del puente del barco rumbo al muelle, todos los oficiales y marinos presentes la saludaban, Asuka era conocida dentro y fuera de las fuerzas de WILLE, no confiaba del todo en el personal de la Flota 9, tal y como dijo el capitán, estaban cortos de personal capacitado, no podía dejar al mocoso Shinji en manos de cualquiera, era un peligro para todos, por lo cual se debía comunicar con el WUNDER para que les mandaran unas naves y poder llevar a Shinji y a la Ayanami Type a bordo, solo ahí estarían relativamente seguros, ya sin ningún piloto disponible en NERV, no podrían mandar unidades pilotadas, y con el armamento activo del WUNDER los EVA MARK 04 no representaban gran peligro, permanecer en esa flota los hacia un blanco fácil, antes de salir al muelle, Asuka decidió ir a las celdas, tenia que preguntarle algo a la Ayanami Type.

Ya dudaba de esa chica, no sabia que pensar o como iba a reaccionar, no era alguien o algo para dejar sin vigilancia, esa chica era un riesgo muy alto, no tanto como el mocoso Shinji, pero si tenia algo que la hacia peligrosa, eso era, hasta cierto punto, el que ella fuese difícil de leer, era sencillo el saber como reaccionaria Shinji ante el estrés, pero esa chica tenia demasiados puntos en contra como para no tomarla en cuenta ahora.

Asuka entro en las celdas para hablar con Rei.

-"Capitán"- le recibieron los guardias.

-"Descansen"- Asuka ordeno.

-"Señor"- Respondieron los oficiales.

-"¿La prisionera ha hecho algo o hablado?"- Asuka pregunto a la oficial a cargo.

-"No señor"- Le respondió la oficial a cargo.

-"¿La prisionera presenta lesiones o complicaciones?"- Pregunto la pelirroja al leer el informe medico.

-"No, señor, esta estable"- Le dijo la oficial medico.

Asuka miro a Rei, estaba acostada en su cama de lado, mirando a la pared, decidió empezar.

-"Pueden dejarnos"- Asuka ordeno.

-"Si señor, salgamos, estaremos aquí si requiere ayuda Capitán"-Los oficiales salieron y los guardias dejaron solas a las chicas. Paso un momento de silencio antes de que Rei hablase.

-"¿Dónde esta Ikari-kun?"- Rei dijo poniéndose de pie mirando directamente a la pelirroja.

-"Me sorprende que inicies una conversación"- Asuka respondió.

Rei la miro sin expresarse, era obvio que esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Asuka se dio cuenta de ello.

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo, además, deberías preocuparte por ti"- Asuka le dijo seriamente a la chica, pero permaneció en silencio.

-"AHHSS, esta vivo, de acuerdo, el esta en otro barco"- Asuka le respondió.

-"… Esta vivo"- Rei se dijo aliviada bajando la mirada.

-"En todo caso, no vine a hablar del mocoso contigo"-

Rei la miro inquisitiva.

-"Dime, cuantas unidades MARK 04 tiene disponible NERV, y donde están ubicadas con exactitud"-

-"… No lo se"- Rei respondió.

-"¿Qué, como es que no lo sabes?"- Asuka pregunto sorprendida.

-"Mis ordenes… era permanecer en el dogma después de las misiones y esperar nuevas ordenes, no se nada… de la ubicación de los EVA MARK 04."-

-"¿Qué hay de sus unidades EVA, alguna unidad disponible además del MARK 09?"-

-"… No lo se"-

-"¡¿Qué, como es no sabes nada de los otros EVAS?!"-

-"… Yo solo pilotaba el EVA MARK 09, no se nada… de otros EVAS"- Rei le respondió.

Asuka se mantuvo silente un momento, no sabia si creer o no en las respuestas de la Ayanami Type, pero de momento no tenia como saber si la chica era sincera o no, así que decidió seguir preguntando.

-"Que hay del proyecto de instrumentalización humana, ¿sabes algo?"- Asuka pregunto.

-"…No se nada"- Rei, le respondió luego de meditar un momento.

-"¿Qué sabes del comandante Ikari?"-

-"… El esta en NERV"-

-"¡Eso ya lo se, cualquier otro detalle sobre el además de eso!"- Asuka le replico, se estaba hartando de las respuestas de Rei.

-"… No se mas"-

-"¿Qué sabes de SEELE?"- Asuka pregunto con seriedad.

-"… Nada"- Rei le dijo, luego de un momento de silencio.

-"Vaya un mermo, eres una prisionera inútil"- Asuka le dijo con molestia.

Rei se le quedo mirando un momento, Asuka decidió que seria mas fiable interrogarla ya en el WUNDER, después de todo ahí estaba la Dr. Akagi, ella sabría que hacer con esta chica. Era momento de retirarse. En el momento en que Asuka se volteo Rei le hablo.

-"¿Ikari-kun esta bien?"- Rei le pregunto.

-"Te dije que esta vivo, que no te basta"- Asuka le respondió sin voltear a verla.

-"… El estaba herido"- Rei le respondió.

-"HAAF, mira el esta vivo, y ya recibió tratamiento medico, así que deja de preguntar por el mocoso por un momento"- Asuka le miro de frente.

Asuka le respondió fastidiada, parecía que la Ayanami Type no dejaría de preguntar lo mismo sobre el mocoso Shinji hasta que le dijera que no se iba a morir.

-"… Solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, si no sabes nada de NERV y solo vas a preguntar de Shinji, no tiene caso que te interrogue ahora, me voy"- Asuka le hablo Rei directamente, ella ya había decidido irse de las celdas, pero a un tenia una pequeña duda.

Rei se disponía a acostarse en la cama nuevamente al ver que Asuka iba a irse, no le importaba, solo el saber que Shinji estaba bien era mas que suficiente para ella.

-"Solo una ultima cosa"- Asuka hablo dándole la espalda, Rei la miro esperando su pregunta.

-"Dime ¿qué acaso no te inquieta ser nuestra prisionera, no te importa siquiera saber que haremos contigo?"- Asuka le preguntó mirándola con su ojo bueno por encima de su hombro, quería saber quera lo que pensaba la clon, por que al parecer, ella podía pensar.

-"… Eso no importa"- Rei le respondió.

-"¿Cómo, que significa eso? "- Asuka le replico.

-"… Van a matarme… así que… no importa eso."- Rei le respondió directamente, con su suave e inmaculada voz.

Asuka se quedo mirándola, esta chica era mas sombría de lo que espera, ciertamente no estaba tan alejada de las posibilidades inmediatas el ejecutarla, pero no lo harían hasta saber si les seria de utilidad o si se le considera una amenaza de alto riesgo, seria una tontería el matarla así sin mas.

Asuka se volteo molesta.

-"… Te equivocas, no vamos a matarte, a un no"- Le dijo.

Asuka le hablo de frente, luego le dio la espada, eso era su ultima pregunta por ahora, pero antes de que Asuka se fuera de la celda Reí le lanzo un pregunta.

-"… ¿Vas a matar a Ikari-kun?"- Rei le pregunto luego de meditar un momento.

Asuka se sorprendió de nuevo, esta chica estaba siendo mas espontanea de lo que creyó en principio, pero el acto de la pregunta no fue lo que la sorprendió, si no la misma pregunta.

-"Eres idiota, Si lo quisiera muerto, lo habría dejado morir en el desierto, es mas que obvio, por que preguntas eso"- Asuka le dijo fríamente.

Rei miro a Asuka antes de seguir hablando.

-"…. ibas a matar a Ikari-kun cuando peleaste con el en el Dogma Terminal"- Rei le declaro firmemente, ese comentario hizo enojar a Asuka.

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo"- Asuka le replico de espaldas, si hubiese estado de frente a Rei hubiese visto la mueca de disgusto de Asuka.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres con el mocoso he, para preguntas tanto por el, que quieres de el?!"- Asuka le pregunto de espaldas pero con la voz elevada con claro enfado.

-"… No lo se"- Rei le dijo.

-"No me vengas con eso y habla claro de una vez"- Asuka le grito.

-"…Quiero verlo"- Rei le dijo a Asuka luego de meditar, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue distinta, hablo firme y decidida.

-"¿Para que rayos quieres verlo?"- Asuka le pregunto.

-"… No lo se… solo quiero verlo"- Rei le dijo luego de un breve silencio.

-"Yo… solo… quiero verlo"- Rei subió el tono de su voz.

-"… Quiero ver a Ikari-kun, quiero hablar con Ikari-kun, si no vas a llevarme con el, ya no tengo que hablar contigo"- Rei declaró con ímpetu sus intenciones, le dio la espalda a Asuka y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, era claro que no le respondería y que no hablaría.

-"Te quedaras aquí hasta que me comunique con mis superiores y decidan que hacer contigo"- Asuka le dijo con firmeza.

-"… Entiendo"- Rei le dijo, ella sabia que si quería ver a Shinji tendría que cooperar.

Asuka salió de la celda, ella se encontró con los guardias a su cargo, les ordeno mantenerla vigilada y no dejar que saliera de la celda para nada hasta que recibieran nuevas ordenes. Salió de las celdas rumbo al muelle, ahí se encontró con la fragata, subió sin demora a la nave que la llevaría al barco hospital.

En el barco hospital, en una habitación especial para prisioneros se encontraba el joven Ikari, luego de ser intervenido con una micro-cirugía, se había puesto su vida fuera de peligro, había recibido una transfusión de sangre y ahora estaba estable, pero aun inconsciente. Eso no duraría para siempre, puesto que el joven estaba despertando, luego de 48 horas de inconsciencia.

Shinji abrió sus ojos con lentitud, en la mas completa desorientación, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareado, no sabia que pasaba, no se podía concentrar ni pensar bien, una luz blanca de una lámpara en el techo le daba de lleno en la cara, era muy fuerte, lo segaba, el joven castaño estaba confundido, no sabia que pasaba, estaba aturdido, le dolía la cabeza, tenían una tremenda jaqueca, sentía un dolor en el pecho que lo amedrentaba, era como si lo hubiesen acuchillado por dentro. Le dolía todo, tanto que casi se desmaya de vuelta.

-"¡AAAAAA!"- Shinji soltó un grito por el dolor, finalmente se había despertado por completo, y con ello pudo sentir de lleno el dolor de sus heridas.

-"AAAAA, MALDICION, ME DULEE AAAAAAAAA"- Shinji grito de nuevo, en verdad dolía, le costo mantener la consciencia, pero el quería saber que pasaba, en donde estaba, eso lo mantuvo consciente. Le llevo tiempo el poder concentrarse un poco, el dolor no cesaba en lo mas mínimo, fue inaguantable por unos momentos, ya que se acostumbro un poco a su dolencia, pudo ver con mas claridad a su alrededor.

Estaba en una camilla de hospital, era una habitación pequeña de color blanco, no había ventanas, las paredes no tenían relieve y se veía que eran de metal, Shinji se sentó en la camilla y noto tenía conectados unos monitores que mostraban su función cardio-pulmonar, además de tener suero y otros tubos en el brazo izquierdo, intento levantarse y fue cuando noto que estaba esposado a la cama, tanto de las muñecas como de los tobillos.

-"… Pero que es esto… ¡AAAAAAA!"- Shinji volvió a quejarse, el solo acto de decir un par de palabras le dolió horriblemente.

-"¡AAAAAHH, MIERDA, MALDICION AAAAAAA!"- Shinji siguió gritando por unos segundos, se sujetaba el pecho, no lo soportaba el dolor era aun peor que antes.

Paso un rato para que Shinji encontrase una posición la cual no le doliera tanto el respirar, se sentó en la camilla apoyando la espalda contra el muro, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en celda con pared de cristal frontal, similar a la que tenia en la nave de Misato-san, pero distinta, se dio cuenta de ello.

-"Esto… no es la nave de Misato-san, ¿Dónde estoy?"- Shinji pensó.

Shinji recordó lo que había pasado, el estaba en el desierto agonizando, al parecer los habían encontrado y llevado a una base, se pregunto cuanto tiempo había pasado, se pregunto por Asuka y la Rei que los acompañaba, en donde estaban, ya que al parecer el estaba solo en ese lugar. Shinji se angustio por ellas.

-"Asuka… Ayanami ¿dónde…?"- Shinji penso.

-"¿Hay alguien aquí, por favor si hay algui?… AAAAAAA MALDITA SEA AAA!"- Shinji grito de dolor, le dolía mucho al hablar, intento hablar con cualquiera que estuviera allí, pero al parecer aun tenía frescas las heridas, debía tener cuidado al soltar palabras.

-"¡AAA Duele AAAAA!"- El joven castaño trato de calmarse mientras se sujetaba furioso el pecho, se dio cuenta que el vociferar le causaría dolor, decidió mantener en silencio por ahora, en su silencio recordó cuando se moría en el desierto, en verdad creyó que perecería ahí.

-"Creo… que los soldados de WILLE nos encontraron"- Shinji dedujo en su mente para si. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, y mirando una caja de medicamente confirmo sus sospechas, esta tenia el sello de WILLE, Shinji se dio cuenta que estaba en manos de esta organización nuevamente, al parecer Asuka había cumplido con su deber, ya era nuevamente su prisionero.

Pasaron unos minutos, Shinji trato de calmarse, de aclarar su amedrentada cabeza, el pecho aun le dolía demasiado, pero poco a poco llego a acostumbrarse a ello, tenia que serenarse, saber si era posible saber de Asuka y de Ayanami, trato de zafarse de las cadenas con esmero, tenia que saber si ellas estaban bien

-"**Tengo que saber si Asuka y Ayanami estaban bien o…**"-Shinji se paralizo en ese instante luego de darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

-"Como… me atrevo a… pensar que… yo"- Dentro de la cabeza del joven Ikari se revivieron con vigor los amargos recuerdos y con ellos su cruda y horrible realidad. Ese pensamiento le llego a la mente, recordó lo que había hecho, se sintió como un total idiota fuera de sitio.

-"Yo…, ya no tengo a nadie en el mundo, casi mato a Asuka, a Misato-san, a todos los que confiaron en mi, a mis amigos, a las personas en NERV, a todos ellos, cause el tercer impacto, mate a tantas personas, Kaworu-kun murió por mi culpa, cause otro impacto, todo es mi culpa… y ni siquiera pude… no pude… no… pude salvar a, … mi Ayanami… no… no tiene caso que siga viviendo, ya no puedo ayudar a nadie, no merezco vivir,… por que, por que, si me odian, por que no me matan, por que no me dejaron morir, ya no tengo nada, no puedo serles de ninguna utilidad, que mierda quieren de mi si ya no les importo, que… que- Shinji comenzó a llorar en silencio, no sollozaba ni hacia ruido, solo corrían grandes y amargas lagrimas por su rostro mientras sujetaba su cabeza. Realmente no entendía nada, el era su enemigo, el maldito culpable de todo, cualquiera pensaría que lo primero que harían al encontrarlo seria matarlo, eso seria lo mas lógico y normal en una situación así, no entendía por que no lo habían asesinado cuando pudieron, no lograba entender por que lo mantenían vivo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

No entendía lo que su padre quería lograr, no entendía a WILLE, ni a Misato-san, ni al Dr. Ritsuko, y mucho menos entendía a Asuka ni a la Rei que los acompañaba, entendía que el era su enemigo y prisionero, lo que no entendía era por que no lo mataban, Shinji ya no quería vivir, eso era claro, pero al menos quería entender, al menos eso, era lo único que deseaba además de morir.

-"¿Por qué… no me matan… hafff?"- Shinji hablo con la voz mas baja que pudo, a un así le dolió bastante, pero no le importo, solo continuo llorando en silencio, con la cabeza baja sostenida por sus manos, sentado en la camilla de su celda, no espera a nada ni a nadie, sabia que nada ni nadie vendría por el, ya nada ni nadie se preocupaba por el, solo se quedo allí a esperar lo que viniera sin ninguna esperanza.

Pasó el tiempo, Shinji permaneció callado, sin mirar nada además de sus manos sobre su regazo, se dio cuenta que ya no tenia puesto el traje de conexión negro, si no una bata de hospital, luego de meditar un poco entro una mujer a la celda, esta vestía el uniforme oficial de WILLE, y estaba acompañada por otros oficiales y un soldado armado. Al parecer eran médicos.

-"Así que en verdad estoy en manos de WILLE"- Shinji pensó al confirmar nuevamente que era prisionero de WILLE, pero ahora sabia que seria diferente, antes lo encerraron y amenazaron, después de causar el cuarto impacto lo mas probable es que lo matarían, lo único que no entendía era por que lo salvaron de morir en el desierto, Shinji quería saber por que, el joven Ikari decidió esperar a preguntar eso, y aunque la respuesta recibiese fuera mucho peor que cualquier dolor y agonía que a haya pasado o que incluso no tuviese una respuesta, decidió esperar, Shinji quería saber y entender por que, decidió soportar un poco mas y no dejarse morir hasta tener su respuesta a esas preguntas.

Shinji escuchaba lejanamente las voces de los oficiales médicos, lo revisaron de pies a cabeza, le preguntaron lo que sentía, pero el no respondió nada, no era por el dolor que le causaba el hablar, si no simplemente por que no tenia ánimos ni para soltar cualquier palabra, puede que su cuerpo estuviera mejor, pero por dentro, Shinji estaba muy mal.

Ya que lo médicos terminaron de revisarlo avisaron al capitán de la nave que el prisionero de prioridad estaba consciente.

-"Señor soy la oficial medico Suzuya, el prisionero ha despertado Capitán"-

-"Bien, cual es su estado de salud"- Pregunto el capitán de la flota.

-"El prisionero esta estable señor"- Le respondió la medico.

-"Mantenga al prisionero estable, si presenta complicación o comportamiento hostil sédelo de inmediato, es una orden Marino"- Ordeno el capitán.

-"Si señor"- La respondió la medico.

-"Contraalmirante Kashima, ¿la fragata de la capitana Langley ya regreso?"- Pregunto el capitán.

-"Si capitán, acaba de atracar en el muelle"- La respondió su subordinado.

-"Bien"-

El capitán de la flota se levanto de su silla, se puso su gabardina y se dirigió a la puerta del puente ante la mirada de sus hombres.

-"Capitán ¿Qué esta haciendo?"- pregunto el sub oficial.

-"Kashina, llame a la fragata, lo dejo a cargo del acorazado en mi ausencia"-

-"Señor, esta bien, pero a donde va"-

-"Voy al barco hospital, tengo que ver al prisionero de prioridad de la capitana Langley, voy que confirmar algo."- La respondió el capitán de frente a sus hombres.

-"Si, señor"-

Así el capitán de la flota salió del puente, rápidamente se dirigió al muelle para ser llevado al barco Hospital en la fragata.

-"Ikari Shinji he… realmente eres tu"- Se dijo el capitán a si mismo mientras la fragata cruzaba las rojas aguas hacia el navío.

Shinji seguía mirado sus manos en su regazo, después de un rato había dejado de llorar, estaba cansado, noto que los médicos aun estaban observándolo, y hablaban entre si, a pesar de tener un muro de cristal entre ellos, Shinji podía escuchar sus palabras.

-"¿No sabes quien es ese el niño Suzuya?"- Le pregunto un oficial medico a su superior.

-"No lo se, solo se que llego en un VTOL junto con la Capitana Langley de la Vanguardia, hasta donde se es un prisionero de prioridad, me ordenaron operarlo y vigilar su estado, pero no me dijeron quien es"- Respondió la medico.

-"Un amigo iba en el otro VTOL, al parecer había otra chica con ellos, el cree que son de NERV, los encontraron muy cerca de la zona 0"-

-"¿De verdad?"-

-"Pues si son de NERV, deberíamos matarlo no, es un enemigo"- Dijo un soldado armado.

-"Tranquilo Koto, la orden es vigilarlo, además, es solo un chico"- Dijo un soldado mientras comía una barra de alimento.

-"No me digas que me tranquilice Atago, por los malditos de NERV lo perdí todo"- Dijo con enfado uno de los oficiales

Shinji alcanzo a oír el comentario del soldado, en realidad podía oír todo lo que hablaban, pero le puso especial atención al comentario de ese soldado, _lo había perdido todo_, Shinji sintió que perdía el aire, tenia muy claro que todas las personas en WILLE eran sus enemigos ahora.

-"Saben el tenia un traje de piloto de EVA cuando lo encontré, ¿tal vez sea uno Koto?"- Dijo la oficial medico.

-"Qué extraño…. Hasta donde se solo hay dos pilotos de EVA en la vanguardia y ambos son mujeres"-

-"La capitana Langley están en el acorazado cabeza, la otra chica podría ser la Teniente Illustrious"- Dijo un medico.

-"Eso no lo se, pero es muy sospechoso"-

-"Si, la capitana Langley dejo muy en claro que no dejáramos morir al prisionero"- Dijo un medico.

Shinji movió la cabeza al oir el nombre de Asuka.

-"Amagi, ¿tu lo atendiste cuando los encontraron verdad?"- Pregunto un soldado.

-"Si, estaba muy mal, apenas lo pudimos salvar, lo curioso es que tenia una herida interna grave pero apenas se le notaba una marca en el pecho, no creí que lo lograría pero la insistencia de la Capitana Langley era demasiado como para…"-

-"¿Como para que marino?"- Asuka dijo detrás de los oficiales.

-"¡AH, nada Señor!"- Respondieron al unisonó los marinos al notar la presencia de la Capitana.

Asuka se quedo mirando con seriedad a los oficiales antes de hablar.

-"Si tienen tiempo de sobra para balbucear vallan a terminar su trabajo entendieron"- Asuka ordeno.

-"Si señor"- Respondieron los marinos.

Asuka miro a Shinji por el muro de cristal, estaba sentado en la camilla con la mirada baja.

-"Retírense, me hare cargo del prisionero"- Ella ordeno a los oficiales, de inmediato obedecieron su orden y dejaron a Shinji y Asuka solos.

-"Oigan, ¿creen que ese chico sea Ikari Shinji?"- Dijo Koto.

-"Quien sabe, tal vez lo sea"- Les respondió Atago observado por sus compañeros. El hecho era que ellos ya habían pensado seriamente que ese chico era Ikari Shinji.

Paso un momento, Asuka se acerco a la pared de cristal mirando con su ojo bueno a Shinji, el sintió la mirada de la chica sobre el, pero no quiso hablar, ni siquiera podía verla de frente, no por el momento, tenia que calmarse, desde que escucho la voz de Asuka se había agitado, Shinji sintió que si hablaba primero solo recibiría gritos y reclamos, estaba arto de pelear con Asuka. Ya no quería hacer eso con ella, aunque ahora fuesen enemigos. Prefirió esperar a que Asuka hablase primero, al menos así tendría una mejor idea de que responder.

-"¿Y bien solo te quedaras ahí callado mocoso Shinji?"- Asuka finalmente hablo. Shinji trato de pensar en una repuesta, alguna que no la hiciera enfadar, pero el deseo lo abandono rápidamente.

No podía pensar en algo que decir, ya había dicho todo lo que podía hablar con Asuka y ahora parecía que ya no tenia nada para hablar con ella, Asuka no se había dado cuenta, pero ella ya había respondido a su duda la noche en que lo obligo a comer, Shinji solo se quedo con la mirada baja, en silencio.

Shinji solo tenia una pregunta, esa pregunta era lo único que diría hasta el final, serian sus ultimas palabras, luego de preguntar, de lanzar su duda, aceptaría la respuesta, incluso si esa respuesta solo fuese el mas doloroso y amargo silencio, el joven castaño lanzaría esa pregunta a una sola persona y esperaría al estar frete a _**ella**_ para hacerlo, y luego de hacerlo, le daría igual lo que pasara con el, ya no le importaba su vida, sabia que no tenia lugar en el mundo, era un estorbo, una amenaza, era peor que escoria, un asesino, un mocoso idiota que solo hacia pedazos la vida de las personas.

Asuka se enfado ante el silencio que el castaño se esforzaba en mantener, se enfado con el por ignorarla, comenzaba a impacientarse con Shinji, pero se sereno de inmediato, no tenia caso enfadarse con un mocoso.

-"Hump, bueno en realidad no esperaba que hablaras mocoso Shinji"- Asuka le dijo en reclamo por su silencio.

-"Mira, voy a ser directa, en cuanto regresemos al WUNDER, mi responsabilidad contigo se termina"- Asuka miro a Shinji esperando alguna reacción, pero el castaño solo se quedo en silencio sin mirar a verla.

-"Si tienes algo que decir antes de que te encerremos por el resto de tu vida, hazlo, por que esta será la ultima vez que hable contigo mocoso Shinji". Asuka declaro fría y duramente sin apartar la mirada del castaño, esperando una respuesta del chico.

-"Ella... no miente"- Shinji hablo para si, tan bajo que solo se escucho a si mismo, comprendió que Asuka hablaba en serio, que en cuanto volviera a WILLE ella ya no lo vería nunca mas y aunque Asuka le dijese que no lo dejaría morir, estaba seguro que los demás oficiales en WILLE no pensaban igual, no esperaba otra cosa para el, iban a matarlo, pero no le importaba, a un así, Shinji no pudo evitar sentir un gran sufrimiento al ver que su vida ya no significaba nada para Asuka, su corazón no lo soportaba, no podía hablar con ella, le dolía demasiado, el solo verla y escuchar su voz era un azote despiadado a su corazón, recordando la herida que le causo, el dolor de haberle fallado.

Asuka se detuvo un momento esperando alguna palabra de Shinji, pero no dijo nada, solo quedo en silencio mirando sus manos aun estando en la camilla, ella se arto de ello, no tenia el tiempo ni la disposición para perder en ello.

-"Bien si no vas a decir nada solo pierdo mi tiempo contigo, eso es todo, adiós."- Asuka le dio la espalda, dando unos pasos hacia la salida. Por un momento creyó que Shinji diría algo antes de que saliera, pero no fue así.

Asuka ya había cumplido con su deber de revisar la condición de salud de Shinji, fuera de eso cualquier otra era extraoficial o personal, se dispuso a irse cuando otra persona entro a la celda.

-"Con permiso capitana Langley vengo ha ver a Ikari Shinji"- Era el capitan de la flota 9.

**Continuara…**

**NOTA:** Hola he de decirlo claramente, si le cambie el Summari y el titulo a la historia jajaja para que estuviera mas acorde con la historia, y la verdad para que llamase mas la atención jaja, quise dedicar esta cap mas a Asuka y a Rei, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo cap, pasaran mas cosas emocionantes y con ella revelaré un poco de la trama que estoy planeando jejeje, asi pido paciencia, como siempre criticas y opiniones bienvenidas.


End file.
